Love and Life Arc
by megami tsuki195
Summary: This is the sequel to ‘To Have Loved and Lost’Sanji and Nami are taking their relationship to the next level note: Only the first story is MA the rest is K
1. The Art and Science of Making Love

**Love and Live Arc**

Sanji x Nami

Nami POV

This the sequel to 'To Have Loved and Lost'

Note: I make references to things from the other story in this one

So to fully understand this story please read the other story first.

Sanji and Nami are taking their relationship to the next level

Fluff, sap

Only this first part is MA the rest is K

Note: Nami has conversations within herself…

Anything with no quotes around it are Nami's thoughts Nami's Mind

Things with > and in quotes is Nami's Heart

Things with – and in quotes is Nami's Body

---- means flashback

**Stroy one: The Art and Science of Making Love**

I'm warm and comfortable.

My body is relaxed.

I pull my warm soft covers tighter and snuggle deeper into my pillow.

My pillow snuggles back.

"Hmm?" a sleepy moan.

I shift and open my drowsy eyes.

I see that my pillow isn't a pillow but a nicely toned and sculpted chest.

I run my fingers over the chest and smile.

I feel a kiss on the top of my head. "Morning."

"Morning." I snuggle up more to the handsome young man I now share my bed with.

I was getting use to this.

Waking up morning after morning nestled in the arms of man I love more than any other.

"This has to be a dream.

There no way I could possibly be this happy and content."

Sanji chuckles and squeezes me tight.

I let myself sink into his warmth and give a sigh of contentment.

Suddenly I jump when I feel a sharp pinch on my butt.

"Eep!"

Sanji laughs "Well you definitely not dreaming."

"You!" I laugh and punch Sanji half heartedly in the arm. "You just wanted and excuse to grab my ass!"

Sanji wraps his arms completely around me and holds me tightly close to him.

"Nami my love. I'm lying in bed naked with you…do you really think I _need_ an excuse to grab your ass?" and with that his hands shift down seizing my bare cheeks to further his point.

I giggle. "You--" But what I was about to say cuts off and turns into a gasp as Sanji's hand shifts again to my front and begins stroking me between my legs.

"No fair." I moan.

Sanji giggles maliciously.

I shift to lie on my back and open myself to his skilled knowing fingers.

He rubs and strokes me, slow at first, then gradually faster.

Sanji knows how to touch me by now.

He knows my most sensitive intimate spots and he knows exactly how to rub and caress them in a way that makes me writhe and squirm in pleasure and ecstasy.

He finds one of those spots.

That little nub.

That tiny bundle of nerves that, if stroked just right, plunges me to the depths of pleasure and bliss.

And oh, does he know how to stroke it.

Let's just say he's justas good a lover as he is a cook.

It surprised me the first time he did it.

He knew exactly where to go and after a bit of feeling around he had me squirming and moaning and half way to the edge of ecstasy.

I was amazed.

I wanted to know how he learned how to do that.

Someone must have showed him.

There's no way a guy figures that out on his own.

But he won't tell me.

He just grins that 'wouldn't you like to know?' grin.

I think he was taught and I'm sure it was by an older women…

But he won't tell me who.

I don't know what I would do if I did know though.

I'm torn between thanking her and scolding her for giving away the secret.

But leaning towards thanking her…

Sanji starts in on a sweet spot.

He strokes it and I cry out.

Ooh…yes, defiantly thinking her.

I'm drowning in bliss about loose my mind.

He brings me to the edge and is about to push me over but stops abruptly.

I moan as his fingers leave me.

My heart is pounding and I'm breathing fast.

I feel warm and relaxed.

I feel his lips against mine and open to his kiss.

Soft lips hot mouth.

His tongue caresses mine as his hands start caressing other areas.

I give myself over to him.

My body is his.

His to do what he so desired.

I decided this.

I decided this after our first time being completely intimate.

When we officially became a couple I had no problem giving him my heart.

That was easy.

I was ready to take the next step.

He moved into my room.

I was happy and existed about the idea.

And I loved having him so close.

I loved how he'd touch me.

Since that day, that moment, he stood holding me after crossing the line, I wanted him.

I wanted to know what he would have done if I would have said "ok" when he asked to let him love me.

But something held me back.

Every time we started to get passionate, once we started to pass a certain point, I would freeze up.

I wouldn't be able to go any further.

My heart and mind had finally come to an agreement, but my body now had the issue.

After the third time of trying to go all the way but stopping halfway, Sanji caught on something wasn't right.

At first he maybe thought I was teasing or testing him, but this time I had shown all signs of fully following through.

But it happened again my body started to protest.

I tried to push it.

But in trying to force it I ended up freaking out.

I sat there half naked hugging my pillow.

--------

"We don't have to do this Nami. If you're not ready I understand…"

"No. no no no no…

I do.

I do want to do this.

You have no idea how badly I want you right now…I… it's just…I just…"

Part of mind was racing to figure out how to explain this to him while the other part of my mind and my heart were in heated debate with my body.

Why the hell is this so hard?

We want this!

>"Yes we want this…

- "I know but…"

Sanji is different.

>"Yes, different. He'd never hurt us. He loves us."

Yes he loves us.

-" I know…but, I still don't want to. I don't like sex."

But it'll be good this time. You've felt how he touches you. It's nice isn't?

It feels good right? I'm telling you it's going to be fine.

- "I've fallen for that before and it's never ended up fine! I'm not going to let you trick me again.

>"But I'm telling you I have a really good feeling about this one. I know you don't trust the head; she's the one that always getting us into trouble by not listening to me…but now it's all good. You trust me right? I'm telling you he's ok."

- "I…I don't know. I'm scared…

While I'm sitting here arguing with my body, Sanji with his brilliant skills of deduction figures things out on his own.

"You had a bad first time didn't you?" he smiles softly understanding.

-" H-how'd he know?"

Because he's that good.

-"No guy is that good."

>"This guy is… I'm telling you."

-"Well… so what? So he figured it out… that doesn't mean anything.

"Painful?" he asks

I nod my head.

"And he was rough with you."

I nod again.

"What did he say when you told him it hurt?"

I squeeze my pillow tighter.

How could he know all that?  
"H-he told me to bear with it… that's it's better to just get through the first time and once I got use to it, it would feel better…

But it never felt better.

Even after we did it a few times and it stopped hurting it still felt uncomfortable.

Also I tried it again with a few other guys…it started out ok, but it was the same result.

It would start out feeling good but then it'd get really uncomfortable and start to hurt."

Sanji nods thoughtfully taking in what I told him.

"I'm sorry Sanji…sex just has never felt good for me."

I feel like I'm going to cry.

This sucks!

I want him so bad.

I love him and want him, I need him.

Why can't I do this?

Why is this so difficult for me?

What's wrong with me?

Sanji smiles and kisses me tenderly on the forehead.

"I understand."

He comes behind me and puts his arms around me.

"I know Nami. I know you have a sensitive body.

"Hu?"

-"Hu?"

"Your body is super sensitive.

It's how you can predict the weather.

Changes in hot and cold, sudden drops in pressure, the direction the wind blows, you can feel it in your skin."

What he said made sense; I could predict the weather better than anyone. I never knew how, I could just feel it.

"When people get aroused and are stimulated sexually, their bodies become more sensitive to touch in certain places." Sanji's hand goes between my legs and he begins to stroke one of those sensitive places.

I gasp and I tense, but his fingers feel good and soothing and I relax.

"But for you my dear Nami, who has an extremely sensitive body to begin with…" Sanji's fingers move faster and harder.

The sensation stops feeling so good and starts becoming uncomfortable.

I squirm and make a sound of discomfort.

Sanji stops and pulls his hand away.

-"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

Well he stopped didn't he? They don't usually stop.

>"I think he's trying to make a point…"

Sanji continues "When there's too much stimulation the feeling can go from feeling good to not really fast.

The sensation is too intense.

You're all ready sensitive.

So it doesn't take much to stimulate you.

And so it's easy to over stimulate you.

That's the main issue right there.

The first guy was just an ass…but the others may not have been aware of just how sensitive you are.

Understand?"

"I think so…"

- "Hu?"

>"You're too sensitive so you get pissed off really easily. You just need a guy that pushes your buttons the right way."

Ya, it's like that.

- "So you think this guy can rub me the right way.

>"Definitely."

nod nod

-----

So I let go and let myself trust him.

I opened myself up to Sanji and he let me experience pleasure in a way I never felt possible.

When it was all said and done, I made my decision.

I was his.

Heart, mind and body.

It all belonging to him.

After that first time, I lay there, out of breath, heart pounding, feeling tingly all over, I told him.

"It's yours."

"Hu?"

"It's yours…my body…it's yours."

"Nami?"

"I trust you Sanji.

Completely.

I trust you'd never hurt me intentionally.

You'd never do anything to degrade me or humiliate me.

All and all you wouldn't do anything to me that I wouldn't want you doing to me.

You know me better than I know myself.

You know what I like and what I don't like.

And anything else you don't know, you'll figure out… so…I trust you."

"Nami…"

"So, my body is yours.

Yours to do whatever you want with.

Anytime, anywhere."

"W-what exactly do you mean by that?"

I look over at him and give him a mischievous grin. "You figure it out…"

And ooh did he figure it out.

Right now he had just finished caressing my nipples and breast with that hot mouth of his and was working his way down planting hot wet kisses on my stomach.

He spreads me wide and runs his tongue over that bundle of nerves he'd been stroking a few minutes ago.

It was still sensitive from when he brought me to the edge before, and it had become more sensitive since then from the rest of the stimulation.

A deep throated moan escapes as I tangle my fingers in his hair.

I'm almost pushed to the edge again.

Sanji stops and lets me come back down to earth.

This was his system with me.

With lots of foreplay my body gets use to being touched and stimulated.

He takes his time and gets me relaxed and I become completely open.

I asked him once if it was frustrating for him to do all this work before we even really get started.

His response: "I'm a chef, I'm use to prep work.

And any good chef will tell you that good prep work saves you much time and trouble later on."

By now I was ready.

More.

I want more.

I want him and he knows it.

I feel his throbbing head at my entrance.

"Yes." I breathe. "Take me."

He pushes inside of me slowly and steadily.

Sanji's so big.

I fit tight around him and he fills me completely.

I gasp as he sheathes himself deep inside me.

He waits a moment before he starts moving more deliberately.

A moan escapes from the depths of my throat as my head and back arch.

Sanji finds a slow rhythm with deep, long steady strokes.

I gasp and moan with his pulse.

The pulse quickens and the sensation becomes more intense.

But not too intense.

He knows my limit.

He knows how hard to push without stumbling from pleasure into pain.

My body writhes under him with great ecstasy and joy.

The feeling is absolutely blissful; the sensation of being so full with his hot throbbing warmth.

Sanji finds my lips and pulls me in for a deep penetrating kiss.

I open wide to him and pull him in deeper.

While we try to eat each other mouth first I wrap my legs around Sanji.

This opens me up much more allowing him to plunge himself even deeper inside of me.

It brings on an entirely new set of sensations.

Sensations that dance even more on the borders of pain and pleasure.

But I feel different.

I feel I can go that much farther.

It's amazing.

I can hardly stand it.

But it feels good.

I push myself farther against my threshold and it's not uncomfortable.

One arm is draped over his shoulder, hand clinging to his back, the other clinched in his hair.

Because of this new angle Sanji goes a bit deeper and harder than he ever has.

A scream rages out from within the cavernous depths of my throat.

Sanji pauses for a moment.

"No!" I gasp "Don't stop. It's fine."

"Nami are you sure?"

"Yes! It feels good." I moan between breathes "Keep going. I want more. I'll tell you if it's too much."

Sanji keeps going.

"Yes!" I cry out "Sanji! Oh God yes! More! MORE!"

This is the first time we've ever pushed past my threshold.

The stimulation was intense and on the edge of unpleasant but stayed pleasant.

It hurt a bit too but it was a good pain that actually felt amazing.

I couldn't believe it.

I scream for him to do me harder. Faster.

He complies. It makes my scream louder with every hard drilling thrust.

The feeling is intense.

I can hardly stand it.

My heart is racing, pounding against my rib cage as if it's trying to escape.

My blood is boiling. I feel feverish. I'm burning.

I feel like I'm going insane.

My mind feels as if it's about to shatter.

I can't take it any longer.

I let go before my mind and body tears itself apart.

I cum.

I cry out as a raging shockwave rips through me.

An instant after me Sanji does too.

His hot piercing load explodes inside of me causing the already intense sensation to become unbearably more so.

The hand that was clenched in Sanji hair is now suddenly clenching the bed beside me. His skin gives way to my nails.

I let out a long loud piercing raging scream.

The intense fiery wave washes over me.

My mind goes blank.

I come back to my senses.

I didn't pass out completely.

My head is still spinning.

My body feels heavy but good.

My pussy aches and is throbbing, but feels good too.

My whole body feels this way.

It ached but in a good way  
Ilike the way your body feels after a good workout.

My heart his still pounding, but not as intensely.

I'm still wrapped around Sanji with him inside of me.

We don't move. Neither of us has the strength.

After a while Sanji stirs.

Slowly, I unwrap my still heavy limbs from around him.

I let out a moaning gasp as he withdraws himself.

His hot cum spills out of me.

Sanji looks worried. "Nami. Are you ok?"

I'm too weak to say anything. I just close my eyes, smile and moan softly with joyful contentment.

Sanji sighs with relief and rest his head on my chest.

I rest my hand on his head running my fingers through his soft hair.

"That was amazing."

"Hmm." Sigh in agreement.

After a bit of rest we shift to a spooning position; Sanji behind me, cradling me against him.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Eight."

"Then there's still time before Luffy starts bugging me to make breakfast."

I giggle. "So we can lay here and be lazy for a little bit."

Sanji cuddles me close and holds me tight.

"Nami?" After a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"That stuff Chopper gives you…it really keeps you from getting pregnant?"

"Unhm, as long as I take it once a week.

It's been over two months.

If it didn't work we would have known by now."

"So if you stopped taking it you could get pregnant then…"

"That's how it works."

I feel Sanji nod and give a thoughtful grunt.

"Nami?" After another moment

"Yes love?"

"Have you ever thought about kids before?

You know, if you ever wanted any or not?"

"Sure."

"And what did you think? When you thought about it before?"

"Whether or not to have kids?" I knew where this was going and decided to go with it.

I feel Sanji nod again.

"All the times I thought about it...

I said absolutely not!

They're too much work and tie you down.

No way I'm ever having kids."

"Not ever?"

"Not ever."

"I see." Sanji couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice from me.

I think about playing around with him more but I decide to be nice today.

He's earned something nice from me.

"But that was before I met you."

"Hu?"

I giggle and turn over to face him.

"Sanji, you have no idea how much you've changed everything.

Bellmare-san was right.

You can plan to live your life a certain way and be steadfast with that, but then something comes along and all your carefully laid track comes undone.

When I was planning my life I was only planning for me being on my own.

Even when I joined Luffy I had my own agenda…'Okay, I'll travel around with these guys for a while…it'll be fun…' but as for long term plans for the future…I was still only planning for myself.

I never expected to meet a great guy that would change my whole out look on life.

Now my plans are different because they include you.

When I thought about having kids I was just thinking about myself…there was no way I'd want to take care of a kid on my own…then I thought 'well if I had a kid there'd be a guy involved somehow…' and at the time there was no guy I could image that I would want to have that kind of attachment to…

Until I met you.

It's just one of those things where 'If I met the right person…'.

Now that I think about it again, if I had a kid with you, I'd be ok.

I wouldn't be on my own."

I cuddle up closer to Sanji.

"I know you want a family someday Sanji.

And I know you'd be good at it.

If it was with you, I'd be perfectly fine having one or two kids."

"Nami…That's…I…"

I stop his words with a loving and tender kiss.

I pull away and rub my cheek against his.

I whisper into his ear "I want your baby Sanji."

I feel him smile and he holds me tight. "I…I don't know what to say." He breathes

"You don't need to say anything love." I kiss him next his ear

I love this man.

Oh God how I love this man.


	2. Mirai

**Mirai  
**

"So, Nami, how many kids do you think I could get out of you?"

It's after breakfast and we're sitting together on the back deck

"How many do you want?"

Sanji grins

"If you say ten I gonna smack you."

"Ok how about 12 then." He laughs as he holds up his hands to defend himself and I playfully threaten to hit him.

"Hey! You said ten; you didn't raise any objections against a higher number."

"Less than ten."

"Kay then how 'bout nine."

I saw that one coming but Sanji gets hit anyway.

"That's easy for the guy to say!" I laugh "It's not their body that's going thought all the weird changes."

"I know I know." He pulls me closer with one arm. "I'm just messing around."

He kisses me on my head.

"Seriously though… I want two."

"Two? That's all?"

He shrugs "At least two. That's my minimum.

I'd be happy with just two.

It's what I decided before.

I decided that when I started a family I'd want at least two kids and any more after that I'd leave up to my wife."

I smile to myself.

>'His wife' he says "Teehee."

I know… heehee

- "Oh thank GOD he wasn't serious about 12!...or 9. But do you think I could handle 2!"

Oh shut you

>"Ya! No one is interested in your whining."

"One of each?" I ask

Sanji nods "Tha'd be ideal."

"A girl first right."

"Actually I wanna boy first."

"Really?" I show my surprise "What happened to 'ladies first'?

"When mom and dad told me I was going to be a big brother dad told me that the reason the oldest comes first to protect the ones that come after.

I always liked that idea, and I've always liked the idea of a big brother little sister thing…"

I remember: Sanji was going to be a big brother before his mother was killed.

It was going to be a girl.

"I like the idea too."

"Or twins." Sanji adds "Fraternal twins or twin boys."

- "Ooh! Ya! Get over with all at once. I like that idea."

>"Shut up"

Shut up!

"You're totally killing the mood here."

"No twin girls?" I'm surprised again.

"I think getting two girls at once would overload my brain.

The cuteness of it would be too much.

Plus they find out daddy's weakness and tag team me.

I'd let them get away with anything.

You'd hate so much."

I thought about this and Sanji's personality.

Any girl we had was without question going to be 'Daddy's Little Girl' and she'd have him wrapped around her little finger…

I could just imagine if there were two at the same time.

I laughed.

He'd never survive.

"Ya. You see my point."

"Yes." I keep laughing "You'd be so completely helpless."

I was impressed. Sanji really had thought a lot about all this.

"Ok. So what are their names?"

"Hm?"

"You know how many you want.

You know the order.

So I know you know have names picked out.

So what are they gonna be named?"

Sanji grins again. "Well actually I only have girls names picked out…I couldn't think of good boys names… so I figured I'd let my wife pick the boys' names."

Teehee.

>"there's that wife word again."

I know. It's kinda weird isn't it?

>"Ya…but I like it…this is fun :3"

"So what are the girls gonna be named?"

"Well I thought the first one could be named Serenity."

"That's a beautiful name."

>"awwww 3

Squee :3

He nods "I thought about naming her after my mother but…"

Sanji just shakes his head and gives a heavy sigh.

I squeeze his hand and kiss him on the cheek.

"I understand."

I would be much too hard for him.

"Though…If we have another girl…I want to name her after my sister…"

Sanji's sister who never got a chance at life.

She died unborn with their mother when she was killed.

I know it's tragic for Sanji.

He was so looking forward to being an older brother.

"I got to name her.

Mom asked: if the baby was a girl then what did I want my little sisters name to be?"

"And what was your little sisters name Sanji?" I whisper

"Lilly." He breathes. He only lets a few tears escape.

"Lilly." I smile. His mother's favorite flower "That's sweet. It's a beautiful name."

I pull his head around for a kiss.

Deep and passionate.

I kiss his tears away and hug him tightly.

He's so sweet and sentimental.

I love him so much.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So…" After a moment "What are our boys gonna be named?"

I smile.

I had been thinking about it since we started this conversation.

And though what I thought of wasn't as emotional as all that…

It was sincere and sentimental and a bit clever if I did say so myself.

"Your dad's name is Alex right?"

"Uh hu."

"Short for Alexander?"

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"Then I'd name our boys after your father."

"If we have two…you'd name them _both_ after Dad?"

"Yep."

Sanji shows his confusion.

I giggle "One would be Alex…and the other would be Xander….Alexander."

Points for me for cleverness!

"You just couldn't think of another name."

Shut up!

Sanji laughs "That's great! And really clever."

See. He thinks I'm clever too XP

"He also thinks you're kind and sweet.

I am!...Sometimes.

"Dad'll love it. Alex and Xander.

Xander…that's a cool name…has that badass tone to it."

I laugh.

I could hardly believe it.

Here I was talking about future children.

Talking about children with the man I trust with my heart and soul.

Wife? Kids? Names? I'm actually having this conversation with someone.

I never thought in a million years I'd ever have this conversation with anyone ever.

My plans for the future have changed dramatically and they don't just include me anymore.

They include Sanji…and now two, possibly more, little additions in the distant future.

This had to be a dream.

There's no way I could be this happy and content…

_note_: Mirai means future in Japanese


	3. Haru

Haru: Spring

I'm trying to remember how to breathe normally again as my heart slows back down to its regular pulse and stops trying to escape by breaking through my rib cage.

I have my legs wrapped tightly around Sanji's waist and my hands still clinched his shirt.

Sanji is still deep inside of me leaning against me and supporting my weight against the wall he had been so intensely nailing me to a moment ago.

Sanji was now also trying to remember how to breathe normally.

I feel his heart pounding against my chest.

"Sugoi." I breathe

I hear Sanji laugh a bit.

He kisses my neck marking me again.

I giggle and start unwrapping myself from around Sanji.

I gasp as he withdraws from me and I slide down.

My legs are still a bit weak and won't support me just yet.

I keep my arms wrapped around Sanji's neck and he holds me with his arms around my waist.

I pull his head down to kiss me.

He kissed me deeply and explores me.

I savor the sweet taste of him and explore him back.

I _had_ come into the kitchen looking for Sanji…

I just didn't know Sanji had been waiting in ambush for me.

----- 

I walk though the door and am pleasantly surprised when his arms stanch me tightly close to him.

One arm is wrapped around me while his other hand muffles my surprised yelp.

And hot steaming mouth finds my neck and marks me the first time.

I giggle "Sanji-kun, just what do you think you're up to?"

Sanji gives a devious laugh and answers in a voice full of mischief and lustful intent. "You said anytime anywhere right?"

I smile "I did say that."

"Mind if I took you up on your offer?"

Ah, Sweet Sanji kun... A gentleman to the core. "Not at all love." I whisper.

"You think we can keep things quiet?"

"We can sure try…"

-----

And that's how I ended up against the wall before I could blink…

And though it took everything I had not to scream out in passion and ecstasy we were able to keep it quite.

I still can't believe how freaking amazing Sanji is.

But now wasn't the time to bask in the afterglow.

I pull away from Sanji's kiss suddenly.

"Nami?"

I feel the vibration of someone coming up the stairs.

"Someone's coming." I breathe

When Zoro walks into the kitchen I'm sitting at the table casually and Sanji is getting down two tea cups while water is heating on the stove.

Zoro stands in the doorway looking around the room.

He looks back and forth at us suspiciously.

"Got a problem Marimo?

Zoro glares at Sanji for a moment and turns his head towards me.

I smile innocently "Something the matter Zoro?"

Zoro raises an eye borrow. "You guys aren't having sex on the counters in here are you?"

Sanji and I both laugh.

"Don't be silly." I laugh

"That's absurd." Snickers Sanji

"Well you better not be." Zoro comes in and sits at the table. "It's bad enough Ussop had to sound proof your room…"

"Don't worry Zoro, we don't have sex on the counters." Sanji sets my tea cup in front of me and sits next to me with his.

"That's right." I pick up my cup "We just have sex on the table."

"Gah!" Zoro makes a surprised and disgusted face and falls backwards trying to stand up.

We both bust out laughing again.

"HaHaHa! You should have seen your face Marimo."

Zoro is pissed "Shut up dumb ass! It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is." My face hurts from laughing "I'm joking Zoro. We haven't had sex on the table."

Zoro seems relived.

"Yet…" Sanji teases

I snicker some more

Zoro is really pissed now he gets up and starts storming out the door. "I fucking hate you both!" he yells as the door slams shut.

Sanji and I laugh until our sides hurt.

"Oh…poor Zoro. That was kind of mean of us." I'm able to calm down a bit and catch my breath.

"Ah who cares? He needs to loosen up…needs to get laid…think Robin would give him a hand...or three? Just imagine what she could do for him…"

"True." I giggle "We all know he likes her…"

"And a sophisticated older woman would be good for him…"

We both start laughing again.

I pull on Sanji's tie to bring him into a silly giggly kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry me Nami."

"Sure why not." I give him a smiling kiss. It was our thing now.

Sanji would ask me to marry him at least once a day.

And I'd say 'Sure' or 'Kay' or 'perhaps' something different but always an affirmative.

Yes. I was going to marry this man someday.

I loved him and he loved me and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

I'll be great and wonderful.

> "Someday…why not someday soon?"

Hu?

> "Marrying him. Let's do it soon."

What! No Way!

> "Why not?" You said it yourself…you love him and he loves you…you want to spend the rest of your lives together…so let's get married."

We're too young.

> "So? Didn't Sanji say his parents got married when they were our age? It's not like you're doing the whole domestic thing now with the house and the kids and everything…there's still time for all that later…but we should just get married. I wanna. It'll be fun and sweet and romantic."

What's gotten into you?

> "Can't you feel it? It's Spring!"

Hu? Actually it's summer…towards the end of June…

> "I know that… but here…where we are on the Grand Line…its spring."

Come to think of it…the weather had stabilized again. It was pleasantly warm and there was something it the air that smells sweet and fresh. We were coming up on a Spring Island….

I smile

"Ok."

> "Yay! We're getting married:does happy dance:

"Hm?" Sanji wonders

"Ok." I repeat

"Ok…what?"

"Let's get married."

Sanji shows his surprise "What?"

I look at him and smile sweetly.

"Y-you're serious."

I nod

"Really? You really mean it?"

"Uh hu."

"And when you say 'let's get married.' You mean…"

"As soon as we possibly can."

He looks at me blinking.

I keep smiling at him.

"No way…" He says not as a rejection but in disbelief.

I pinch his cheek playfully "Way."

He smiles wide "You're really serious."

I giggle "Well its spring!"

He's confused like I was.

I explain to him about coming up on a Spring Island.

"It's sure to be a beautiful island Sanji. It'll be prefect. When we get there

We can dock for like a week and find someone to do a marriage license and an official to marry us some place nice and romantic. Just the two of us…it'll be nice."

"You mean like elope?"

"Yup." I smile

"When'd you become so romantic?"

"I've been around you for too long."

Sanji's face lit up like Christmas and his Birthday had come early and all at once.

"Oh Nami –chan!" He wraps his arms around me in a big warm hug rubbing his cheek against mine. "You have no idea how much joy and happiness and delight has just overcome me. I'm the happiest man that has ever lived."

He then proceeds in giving my about a dozen kisses all over my face with the last one being a deeply passionate kiss on the mouth.

"I love you Nami."

"I love you too." Giggle.

"Ah!" Sanji pops up.

Before he runs off he kissed my hand. "Wait here. Be right back."

I sit and wait for Sanji to get back.

He's not gone long.

Sanji comes over and sits next to me straddling the bench.

He puts his arms around me and I turn to lean back against his chest.

Sanji puts a small drawstring pouch in my hands.

I open the pouch and remove its contents.

I'm not surprised it's a ring.

A beautiful ring at that.

Three tiers of stones.

The center stone is a sparkling 2 Carat rectangle faceted ruby.

Lined up on either side of the stone are four small round seed diamonds and next to those, two .33 Carat square rubies, all set in white gold. The band has a tangled vine pattern on it.

I run my fingers over the ring.

"Your mothers?"

"Uhu."

I slip the ring onto my ring finger.

"How does it fit?"

"Perfectly." I hold my hand out to look at the ring on my finger.

Sanji kisses this side of my head.

I lean my head back and relax against him.

Sanji laces his fingers with mine.

I love this man.

And he loves me.

And now we're engaged.


	4. Hanajima and the Lavander Dress Shop

**Hanajima and the Lavender Dress Shop **

The Spring Island we came to actually turned out to be a small archipelago.

_ "Hanajima is made up of one big island sounded by four smaller islands.   
All five islands are connected by bridge and also a ferry service that runs from 5am to 10pm." _

Robin read in the brochure.

We had docked the Going Merry.

When we walked out of the harbor we were greeted with girls throwing flower petals wearing leis and flowers in their hair.

"Welcome to Hanajima 3" They say putting leis around our necks and handing us brochures.

_"The Main Island, Hanajima, is famous for its botanical gardens out side of town. The town itself has many trendy designer shops and resort hotels…" _

"Designer shops!" I'm delighted and excited by this "Squee! I can finally go shopping."

_"The Island to the west of Hanajima, Sakurajima, is Famous for its Cherry Blossom Trees which bloom year around in this area. Also Sakurajima has many healthy hot spring baths." _

Choppers eyes light up "Cherry Blossom trees! I've never seen real Cherry Blossom tress before. I've always wanted to ever since Doctor Hiruluk told me about them."

Robbin smiles down at Chopper. "Well then Doctor san, we'll have to go see them while taking in the hot springs."

"Yay!" Chopper beams

Robin continues

_"The island to the south west of Hanajima, Fujishima, is famous for it wisteria arches that line the streets and covers the sides of the islands numerous restaurants. Note: this month is Fujishima's outdoor food festival and carnival featuring famous dishes forom each of the islands restaurants" _

"Famous dishes?" quips Sanji

"FOOD FESTIVAL!" Drools Luffy

_The Island to the south west of Hanajima, Yurijima, Is famous for its fragrant Lily garden and it's community of artisan woodcarvers and carpenters. _

"Ooh! Maybe I can get some wood and tools for repairs on the Going Merry." Says Ussop

_The final island to the northwest of Hanajima, Barajima, is famous for its extensive rose garden and rose bush maze garden. It's also home to Kitsune Shrine which seals a powerful White Nine Tale Fox Demon. Also, Bara Temple, located high in the hills of Barajima, houses a sect of fighting monks who have developed a special form of marshal arts using the thorny vines of roses and a powerful and deadly weapon. _

"Heh. Fighting with flowers? Gimmie a break." Scoffs Zoro.

Well it certainly seemed like these islands had something for everyone.

"Let's stay for a week or so." I suggest. "It's been awhile since we took a break."

"I don't mind." Says Zoro "What do you think Captain?" turning to Luffy.

But Luffy wasn't standing where he had been.  
We all look around to see Luffy running off down the street.

"WooHoo! Food Festival!"

"Of course." I sigh "So I guess there's no objection then?"

There was no objection and everyone went their separated ways to explore.

…

"Yay! Shopping, shopping." I sing as I swing my bags happily. "The clothes in these shops are so cool and trendy."  
As I'm walking down the street a shop catches my eye as I pass.  
"Hm?"

It's purple, I notice. More specifically lavender.  
"Kinda sticks out doesn't it?"

I look closer to see it's a dress shop.  
I look at the dresses on the mannequins in the window.  
"Wow. These dresses are really cute."

Unconsciously I find myself walking inside.

"Welcome" Comes the friendly bubbly voice of the shop attendant. "How are you today?"

"Um…good." I smile.  
I look around at all the beautiful dresses.  
"This place as some really cute and pretty designs." I comment

"Yes." Beams the attendant "This is Hanajima's best dress maker and shop. Are you looking for anything specific? I'm sure whatever event you have in mind you'll find the prefect dress for it here."

"Um well…"

Specific…event hu?

> "There is that one special event we need a nice dress for…"  
Yes there is that…  
"Well…" I start blushing "I am sort of looking for something for a…special occasion."

The shop attendant smiles. "Tell me what you have in mind."

…

I try on dozens of dress.  
All of them where beautiful, cute, trendy and looked great on me.  
I look at myself in the mirror after trying another one on.  
"Wow! This is sooo cute." I smile

"Yes it is. It looks so good on you." Beams the attendant.

"I love it! But…" I sigh and shake me head.

> "Nope. Not the one."  
I'm afraid not. Finding the right dress was harder than I thought.

"That's ok." Smiles the attended "We'll just keep looking."

"Wow, you're being a good sport about this. Other people would have gotten frustrated by now."

"Don't be silly." The girl's bright smile never wavers "This occasion is one of the most important occasions in a woman's life. Everything has to be prefect. You have to go with what feels right in your heart."

I smile "Thanks."

Suddenly someone comes though the door with their arms stacked full of fabric bundles.  
"Cynthia dear give me a hand." A woman's voice calls from behind the column of fabric  
The shop attendant, who I now know is named Cynthia, rushes over to help the woman. "Mistress!"  
The woman dumps the fabric into the arms of the girl. Cynthia staggers and stumbles her way to a back room with the bundles.

"Whew." Sighs the woman. "I didn't think I was going to make it." She pulls a cigarette out of somewhere and lights up.

I look the woman over.  
She was and older woman, though she still looked young you could see wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She had a sort of regal air and posture. She was tall wispy and lanky with a slight figure. Her hair was jet black and worn up in a rather elaborate stylish twist held by an ornate clasp. She wore a clingy violet dress that glittered when she moved.  
The woman looked stern a bit intimidating and not the least bit friendly.  
She looks at me and I seem to shrink.

Cynthia comes back saving me from her gaze. "Wow Mistress you got some wonderful fabric this time." The girl beams

"Yes… you wouldn't believe what that old geezer expected me to pay for them at first. It took me forever to get it to a reasonable price."

Cynthia turns to me. "This is Mistress Murasaki. She's the owner, dressmaker and designer of this shop."

Mistress Murasaki gives me a sort of graceful waving gesture with her arm and back of her hand the way you see royalty and other aristocrats do. "How do you do."

It made me want to curtsy or something. "H-how do you do."

Cynthia presses her hands together and bounces up on her toes. "Oh Mistress. Maybe you can help this girl." the girl is so bubbly and perky that it was a bit unsettling. It totally counteracted the personality of the shop Mistress. "She's looking for a dress for that _special_ occasion."

Mistress Murasaki smiles.

She was beautiful when she smiled though; the smile was a mysterious sort of smile. It made her look less stern but more cunning and ominous. "Oh? Is that so? How wonderful for you."

I manage a nervous smile.

Mistress Murasaki walks over to me and takes my face in her long thin fingers and tilts my face to look up at her.  
She looks my face over turning my head this way and that.  
Mistress Murasaki runs the back of her hands over my cheek.  
"You have a pretty face." She tells me "Your skin has a nice complexion. Very smooth and silky."

I blush "T-thank you." It was all thanks to Sanji's special drink for smooth skin.

Murasaki takes my hand and twirls me around once.  
She steps back and looks me over rubbing her chin. "Hmm."  
After thinking a moment she speaks. "Tell me about your lover"

I'm a bit surprised "Hu?"

"Your lover." She says "What's he like? Tell me."

"Sanji?" I blink "Well…" what could one say about Sanji?  
"He's very sweet and considerate…very kind." I laugh "He can be a bit of a dork sometimes very silly. He's really nice and friendly towards pretty girls, a total flirt, but when it comes to other guys he's totally brash and antagonistic. He's extremely chivalrous and heroic."

Mistress Murasaki smiles "A romantic."

"Yes very much so." I nod smiling "A hopeless romantic. He gets it from his parents. His mother and father were so in love…Ah. Oh...um..." I stop at that. I might have said too much…

Murasaki gives me a sweet smile "How very sweet."  
She goes back to looking me over. "Describe him for me. What does he look like?"

"Um…well he's tall and kind of skinny. He has these long legs and…"

"How tall?" Mistress Murasaki interrupts

"Um well…" I show the height with my hand "Maybe a good head taller than me."

She nods

I go on. "He's kind of skinny but he sort of has broad shoulders…"

"Pretty boy face?" Murasaki asks

"More…handsome that pretty." I say "He has longish blond hair that covers one side of his face…when he's not acting like a dork, he looks kind of cool and really hot."

Cynthia giggles "He sounds so cool. I'm a bit jealous."

I give a grinning laugh.

"Yes, yes. Very good." Mistress Murasaki walks around me looking me over some more. "I think I have just the thing for you."

Cynthia clasps her hands together "Ooh, do you Mistress?"

"Yes." and with that Mistress Murasaki stalks to the back room.  
A moment later she comes out with a dress.

Cynthia claps her hands and bounces up and down. "Oooh Mistress, that's prefect. I should have thought of that one sooner."

It all happened so fast.

Cynthia and Mistress Murasaki had me striped out of the dress I had been trying on and into the new one faster than you could say 'Going Merry Go'. I was spun around and the wind was squeezed out of my as a sash was tied tightly around my waist. Suddenly I was pulled a new direction and sat down in a chair. Cynthia took of my shoes and put on some pumps that matched the dress. They were very cute and had straps that tied around my ankles. While Cynthia did my shoes Mistress Murasaki pulls sheer silky gloves onto my hands. They flared out and tied with a ribbon at the wrist. I was then pulled up by both of them and flung in front of the mirror.

I was stunned at what I saw.

> "Oooh! It's prefect. I love it I love I love it!

It was a beautiful dress, a very cute sleeveless short dress going down to my knees. The skirt was fluffed out by pleated lace underneath and did that cool flaring thing when I spun around. It was pearl white silk with a white satiny sash that hung around the hem by red wine silk roses. A satin wine sash wrapped around my waist and tied in a big bow in the back.

"It's prefect." I breathe

"Of course it is." Says Mistress Murasaki, "It was made for you."

"Hu?"

But before I could say anything more, the dress was off and I was back in my regular clothes.  
While Mistress Murasaki took care of my payment, Cynthia folded up the dress and put it and the shoes in boxes for me.

"Now then." Mistress Murasaki handing me the boxes. "Go and show the dress to the tailor who runs a small men's clothing shop on Lilly Street. Tell him I sent you."

"Hu?"

She smiles "You're going to need something for that handsome young gentleman of yours that goes with the dress." She winks at me.

I smile and thank her.

They see me to the door.

I wave back at them as I walk down the street with my new wedding dress.

---

Hana-jima - Flower Island  
Sakura-jima- Cheery Blossom Island  
Fuji-shima- Wistreia Island  
Yuri-jima- Lilly Island  
Bara-jima- Rose Island  
Murasaki- Lavender 


	5. Romantic Ambiance

**Love and Life: Romantic Ambiance**

"Ooh. Sanji's gonna look so good in this." I'm walking out of the tailors hugging the garment box to my chest.

I had found the Men's Clothing shop on Lilly Street like Mistress Murasaki said.  
It was a quant little shop that had ivy growing up the side.  
When I first walked in, I had been greeted by a very petit old gentleman.  
He was one of those friendly old men who were cute and cuddly and you couldn't help but to love immediately.  
He smiled brightly when I told him I had been referred to him by Mistress Murasaki and showed him my dress.

"Yes, yes." He said walking to the back room "I have just the thing for your young man."

He retuned with a garment box and set it on a table.  
The old man took the lid off and started laying out the garments on the table.  
There was a red wine silk dress shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were just a little bit puffy and flowy and gathered at a stiff cuff.  
Next came silky a pearl white tailored vest. The vest had an intricate embroidered design in a slightly different shade of white.  
A tie to match the vest came out.  
Gloves and white dress pants followed.

> "Squee 3"

I couldn't hold back my girly squeal of delight "Ohmgod this is perfect! Sanji'll look so hot in this…um…I mean ;…"  
The old man chuckles.

He rang up my purchase and asked if there was anything else.

"Um…well…do you think you could put a gift bow on it?" It was the first thing I'd ever bought for Sanji and now that I thought about it I don't think I'd ever given Sanji a gift before.

I'm such a lousy girlfriend…um…fiancé…wow that's so weird…teehee…

"Here you are my dear." The old man smiles handing me the garment box with a big red ribbon with a bow tied around it.

As I walk down the street I get a mental image of Sanji in the suit I just bought.

> "Smexy hotness… 3"  
Mmmm.  
>"Let's hurry up and get married so we can see Sanji looking all hot and sexy in his suit."  
Ya, then we can get to the honeymoon and I can watch him take it off.  
At that point some very dirty erotic images fill my head.  
Heehee.

I head back to the Going Merry to unload my days plunder.  
"Ah, it's so much fun going shopping. I wish I could do it more often."  
I'm in my room putting things away when the door opens and the object of my affection walks in.

"Ah! Nami-chan my dearest love there you are." Sanji plops a vase full assorted flowers on my desk.  
He then walks over and puts a crown of wisteria on my head and gives me a short sweet kiss.

I giggle "The spring air certainly has gotten to you."

"Yes it has!" beams Sanji "On top of that I'm in love!"

Sanji picks me up by the waist and starts spinning me.  
I laugh and giggle as we spin.

When he stops spinning I wrap my legs around Sanji's waist and kiss him deeply and passionately.  
God I love this man.

When we pull away from our kiss Sanji grins wide "Sa! Nami chan, put on something nice and cute. We're going on a date."

"A date?"

"Yup! First there's this very nice café on the wharf where you'll get to meet two individuals of interest I talked to today for tea; and then I have reservations for 7:00 at the best restaurant on Fujishima."

I smile "Neat a date." Come to think of it… "This'll be our first date won't it?"

"Yup."

I laugh. "We've been a couple for over two months and are now even engaged and we've never even been on a date yet."

Sanji laughs too. "I know hu, but when would we have ever gotten a chance to? The past few islands we hit weren't exactly the pinnacle of romantic ambiance."

"True." The past few islands had been…well…um…oh how could you describe them? Treacherous…unpleasant…dumps…hell holes…there was that one Swamp Island Luffy just _had_ to explore…also that 'Hunted Pirate Graveyard' which just turned out to be a pirate staging something to embezzle money from the villagers…

---…_I would've gotten away with if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!_ ---

And how could I forget the island with the Ancient Temple of King 'whatever his name was' that was "Cursed"; the treasure that was there was meager and pitiful and sooo not worth all the booby traps. I was almost decapitated and skewered so many times I lost count…  
Fucking Luffy and his adventure fetish. I swear he totally gets off on things like that.

I shiver.

"You see my point then."

"Yes." I nod trying to block the memories of the previous 'adventures' "I'm so glad we came to this island. We may not get another chance like this for a long time."

"My thought's exactly my love." Smiles Sanji. "So slip into something nice and let's be off."

I throw on the new light pink flowy silky flare sleeve shirt that tied in the front with sakrua print short dress I bought today and my strappy sandals.

Sanji sticks with his classic dress shirt and pants. Guys have it so easy when it comes to dressing nice. Though, Sanji really did look really hot in dress clothes.

My mind flashes back to my image of him looking all sexy in his wedding suit…taking it off…piece by piece…  
Mmm…

"Nami chan?"

"Hm?" I snap out of my fantasy that would soon become reality.

"What were you thinking about?"

I smile sweetly "You."

He smiles back "Good thoughts?"

"Very good thoughts."

I wrap my arms around one of his and we head into town.  
We walk down to the wharf where Sanji leads me to a cute little sea side café.  
Café tables are set up out side and are fenced in by a low wrought iron fence covered in lavender clematis.  
Sitting at a corner table are an older man and woman.  
The man has big round glasses with salt and pepper hair and mustache.  
The woman has short curly black hair and very defined features.  
They both wave at Sanji as we approach.

"Nami this is Joshua Reed from Hanajima's marriage bureau and Her Honor Judge Charity Rosenfield."

"Nice to meet you." I smile shaking the hands they offer. Wow, Sanji had been busy today too.

Sanji and I sit down with Mr. Reed and Judge Rosenfield and they explain to us the details of how a couple could go about getting married here on Hanajima, which was actually quite simple. All we really needed to do was fill out the application for a license, which Mr. Reed had for us there. The marriage bureau office was closed for the evening but Mr. Reed said that he'd process the application first thing in the morning and we could pick up our license and marriage certificate any time after 9am.

The people here were very laid back and casual. Judge Rosenfield tells us about how Hanajima was know for it's romantic appeal and it being a well sought after place for couples and weddings. Thus the process for getting married was quick and simple to make it easy for couples. There were more important things to worry about without having to be bogged down it paper work and red tape.

It was a pleasant convenience for us.

The bulk of our discussion was spent planning when and where to have the ceremony.  
It was our good luck that Judge Rosenfield had an opening in her schedule for the day after tomorrow.  
After deciding on a time, came the hard part.  
Mr. Reed pulls out three huge books full of pictures of possible wedding locations on the five Hanajima islands.

Sanji and I spent the good part of an hour sifting though the pages.

It was full of rose gardens, wisteria covered arches and gazebos, landscaped bluffs over looking the sea, Sakura groves, peaceful oriental gardens and mystical gardens that looked as if fairies lived there.

There where so many beautiful spots. It was hard to choose.  
After choosing a spot, Sanji and I enjoyed tea with Mr. Reed and Judge Rosenfield and we chat for a bit.  
They ask about our travels and we tell them abridged bits and pieces of our various 'adventures'.

"So your captain wants to be the King of Pirates eh." Laughs Mr. Reed, "He sounds like quite an interesting fellow."

I giggle. "Interesting is one way of describing Luffy."

"There's no stopping him once he's put his mind to something." adds Sanji "He kind of has a narrow field of vision when it comes to doing things."

"Well that's good in a way." Said Judge Rosenfield "He's focused and he knows what he wants. He seems like a good leader."

"Hu?" Sanji and I in unison.

"Well true he may not be…sharpest knife in the drawer but he's wise enough to know and acknowledge his weakness and seek those who have the skills and intelligence he lacks to become his companions."

Mr. Reed nods. "From what it sounds like to me, you all are very close."

Sanji and I look at each other and smile.

"Ya." I admit "We really are. They can be a handful and a headace some times but, I really love the people I'm traveling with."

"Ya…I guess life would be pretty dull without Luffy and Marimo head."

"Aw, you'd miss Zoro if he was gone wouldn't you." I tease.

"Tell him that and I'll stop doing that thing with your neck you like so much."

>"Eep!"

- "Nooo! I really like it when he does that."

"My lips are sealed darling." I laugh nervously

After our tea with Mr. Reed and Judge Rosenfield we head over to Fujishima for our dinner date.

The restaurant was extremely classy and the very picture of romantic ambiance.

We sit out on the open air patio that over looked a lily pond with sweeping willow trees and graceful swans. We watched the sunset behind the hills.  
Once the sun was down waiters came to light the soft glowing candles.

The food was good, though I was a bit biased.

After the main course we shared a colossal chocolate fudge brownie toped with vanilla bean ice cream and oozing with raspberry chocolate sauce, which Sanji mostly fed me.

Over dessert we discussed our plans for tomorrow.

"We still need to get a ring for you Sanji. I saw a nice jeweler while I was out shopping today."

Sanji nods "We can go after we stop at the wedding bureau office."

"I'm thinking we should get a hotel room too." I add "A chance to really be alone for once. No interruptions."

"Ya." Sanji laughs "And I'm sure the others would appreciate not having to be subjected to our wedding night activities."

I laugh too. "I'm sure."

"Ooh! You are gonna bake us a wedding cake aren't you." I smile brightly at Sanji

Sanji gets his big proud grin on his face. "But of course my love. Would I pass up such an opportunity?"

"Yay! Yummy Sanji-kun wedding cake!"

Sanji laughs and leans over to kiss me. "I love you Nami."

"I love you too Sanji."

That night I let myself once again drown in the passion and ecstasy Sanji so adeptly bestows.  
I writhe against him gasping and moaning in pleasure and rapture as his throbbing warmth pulses deep within me.  
We come to the edge of ecstasy and go over together.  
When we come back down to earth I wrap myself in his warmth and comfort.  
And let myself be caught up in his tenderness, love and affection.

"I love being loved by you Sanji." I whisper

I feel a tender kiss on my forehead "I love loving you Nami."

He holds me close and I drift off to sleep within the strong loving arms of my beloved Sanji-kun.

Soon my love.  
Soon we'd be married.


	6. Final touches

**Final touches**

The next morning Sanji and I venture out to go ring shopping.  
We find the jewelers I'd seen the other day.  
Sanji and I were greeted with a bright smile from the shop attendant.

"Good morning." She chimes  
"Morning." Sanji chimes back with a friendly smile.  
"Please feel free to look around. If you need help finding something don't hesitate to ask."  
"Thanks." I really love the laid back nature of the people on this island. No pressure, no pushy fast talking sales people. It was nice.

They have a wide variety of styles to choose from, simple to extravagant, all stunning and fabulous. It was fun looking at all the unique designs.  
After looking through all of what the store had to offer we decided on something for Sanji.  
We went with a simple white gold band with feathered engraving all the way around it.

After the jewelers we head for the Wedding Bureau on Yurijima.  
Mr. Reed is at the front desk and greets us with a bright smile.

"Ah! Hello again. Yes, yes, I have what you want, sit down please."

We sit and wait while Mr. Reed walks to the back of the office and sifts though a file cabinet.  
Pulling out a file he comes back to sit at his desk.  
Mr. Reed opens the file and slides it contents towards us.

"Here we have your license to be married here on Hanajima. It's valid for 30 days but you don't have to worry about that now do you?" Mr. Reed winks  
It makes Sanji and I smile.  
Mr. Reed continues "It's already been signed and sealed by myself.  
Now then, here we have your official Marriage Certificate.  
Judge Rosenfeild has already taken the liberty of signing it already for you…all that's left is for you two to sign it and for me to seal it. You can fill in the date now if you like as well."

Sanji and I sign our Marriage Certificate and put the date we were scheduled to be married.  
Mr. Reed puts Hanajima's official seal with his seal press, puts his stamp on it and hands the certificate to back us.

"There you go." Mr. Reed smiles brightly "All set."

I can't hold back my girly giggle.  
I couldn't believe it.  
I was actually going to get married.  
When this was all said and done I just had to write Gen and Nojiko.  
They so weren't going to believe this.

Sanji and I walk out of the Marriage Bureau.  
Sanji looks at our Certificate "I wanna get this framed."  
I laugh "That's something you'd do."  
Sanji grins.

"Kay, well while you do that, I'll see about a bridal bouquet.  
Think I find a florist on this island?" I joke

Sanji laughs "You're so cute." He leans down to kiss me. "You see if you can find a florist. Meet me back at the ship later and you can go with me shopping for dinner tomorrow."  
"Kay."

Sanji and I give our parting kisses and go our separate ways.

The trouble wasn't finding a florist.  
The trouble was choosing which one to use.  
They all had beautiful selections and more flowers than I knew existed.  
Familiar common flowers, exotic flowers, flowers that I'd never seen or heard of anywhere.

I didn't know where to start.  
After about an hour and a half of wandering aimlessly I had to stop and really think about this.

What do I want?  
>"Something simple."  
Yes. It's been the running theme of our wedding thus far.  
Everything has been going very easily and simple.  
No need to complicate things now.  
Kay so think.  
What else do I want?  
>"Something pretty and cute."  
What colors do I want?  
>"White! Simple and classic."  
Flowers?  
>"Lilies! Sanji has a sentimental thing for Lilies."  
That's a start…what else?  
>"White roses! Freesia is pretty and stephanotis are really cute :3  
I think we have something there. Ok! Let's go!

I head off with new direction.

…….

"Boy that took longer than I thought." I'm heading back to the ship after making arrangements with a florist.  
I told them what I wanted and we spent a while discussing the design.  
After that, I set a time to pick the bouquet tomorrow.  
"Sanji's probably been waiting a long time…"

I get back to the Going Merry and go into the kitchen to find Sanji.

Only he's not there…

"Hm." I wonder. "Maybe he's in our room."

I go down and see.  
When I get below deck I can hear hammering.  
It's coming from our room.  
"Is Ussop reinforcing the sound proofing?" I joke to myself  
No not Ussop.  
There Sanji was.  
He was leaning over my desk hammering a nail into the wall.  
When he was done he hangs our Wedding Certificate, now beautify matted and framed on the wall.  
When it was hung Sanji steps back to look at.  
He gave a grinning laugh.  
I couldn't help giggling as well.  
Sanji hears me and turns around.  
Seeing me he beams brightly. "Ah. Nami chan my sweet." He walks over to give me a kiss. "I trust you had no trouble fining a florist."

"Nope no trouble." Smile sweetly "Sorry I took so long. You must have been waiting a while."

"Not at all. I just got back a few minutes ago.  
While I was waiting for the framing to get done, I went and found us a hotel.  
We can check in first thing in the morning…Ah!"  
Sanji pulls and envelope out of his jacket pocket. "A present for you my dear."

"Aw, a present… Sanji, you shouldn't have."

Sanji grins and laughs. "I didn't. When I told the people at the hotel I was getting married and the room was for the honeymoon, they gave me a free room upgrade and this as part of a special wedding package."

I laugh and open the envelope.  
It's a card with a voucher for a free bridal spa and facial.  
"Oooh. Nice."

"Isn't it? While you're off getting all cute and pretty for the wedding tomorrow, as if you weren't cute and pretty enough, I can work on our cake. The hotel kitchen said it was ok for me to use their oven and a small corner to work in."

"Yay!" I clap my hands "I can't wait for yummy Sanji-kun wedding cake."

He laughs and kisses me on the head. "Let's go shopping for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh Sanji wait a minute." I go to the closet where I put all the clothes I bought yesterday and pull out the box with Sanji's wedding suit.  
"Since we're giving gifts…" I hand him the box.

"Nami…what's this?"

"A present silly. I bought it yesterday…"

"Nami." Sanji is obviously touched. It is the first thing I've ever really bought for him.

"Oh, it's no big deal. It's something you needed anyway. Just open it."

Sanji smiles and pulls off the ribbon and opens the box.

He looks up at me. "Nami this is…wow…I" he walks over to set the box down on my desk and pulls out the shirt. "This is silk…" He sees the vest and pulls it out too. "Oh wow…it's so…I…"  
He turns back to me. "This is beautiful Nami…thank you…I…"

Before Sanji gets all choked up with emotion I walk over to him and pull him down for a deep kiss full of tongue and hot passion.  
When I pull away I rub my cheek against his.  
"I haven't been able to get images of you in that suit out of my head since I bought it."  
My voice is full of lustful intent.  
"You looking all handsome and sexy…and thoughts of our wedding night when I get to see you take it off…  
They've been running through my mind…all…day..."  
I flick out my tongue to brush it over Sanji's ear lobe.  
I feel him shudder.

In the next moment I've turned around and I'm walking to the door.  
I look back at Sanji over my shoulder.

"Well…we going shopping for dinner or not?"

"Hai." Says Sanji in a small whispering voice.

….

"So we're having prime rib for dinner…" Says Sanji looking over our ingredients "I just have to get some fresh herbs and well have everything."

"Yummy!" I wiggle with happiness "Sanji Prime Rib will be so good…ooh…you better hide it from Luffy though."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to cook it 'til tomorrow at the hotel. Luffy won't eat it raw…plus I'll have a decoy to steer him away."

While Sanji was up in the kitchen doing prep work for tomorrow and preparing his "decoy", I was in our room packing.  
After I was done with that I go up to the kitchen for dinner.

Sanji was talking with the others explaining about us being gone for a few days.

"…Nami and I are going to stay in town for a few days for a blissfully romantic getaway of love and passion with just the two of us.  
The place will be at is posted on the fridge. But disturbing us for any reason is forbidden!  
I've prepared pre made meals for all of you with simple easy to follow instructions on how to heat them.  
However. YOU." Thrusting a finger at Luffy "are not to come within ten feet of the stove! I am not going to return to see my precious kitchen blown to pieces.  
Ussop and Robin –swan are the only ones I trust to operate the stove.  
Sorry Chopper, you're a little too short to reach the stove…"

"'sokay I understand." Says Chopper

Sanji continues "No wild parties, no keggers! I'm locking the liquor cabinet …there's beer in the fridge for you Marimo, so don't throw a hissy fit, I just won't have you drinking all my fine wines I use to cook with…"

As Sanji further lays down the rules for our absence I can't help but to smile.  
He sounds like a dad talking to the kids before mom and dad go out for the evening.

"…And I don't want to hear from Robin-shwan that you've given her a hard time!"

I get an image in my head of Sanji talking with our kids. "Mind Aunty Robin now…no sugar past 6… I want you all in bed by 8. If I hear from Robin you've given her a hard time no desert for a week…." I laugh to myself.  
Sanji's going to be such a great father someday…

"Nami-chan…"

"Hm?" I'm once again pulled out of my daydreams by the subject of said dream.

"Is there anything else you can think of to add?"

"Hmmm." I think "Ya! Stay out of our room! I don't want you in there messing with my log books and map stuff."  
The other boys get a 'ya whatever' look on their faces. I get a devious idea to further insure they stay out.  
"And incase you're getting any bright ideas about sneaking in anyway…I'll let you know…  
Sanji and I have had _torrid hard core sex_ in _every _inch of that room!"

"Gah!" they all get that 'TMI' flinch.

Sanji laughs "You better believe that!"

….

So everything had been set in motion.  
We had things prepared and set to go for tomorrow.  
Sanji and I settle into bed that night but it's hard to get to sleep.

"I'm like a kid on Christmas Eve." I say snuggling up to Sanji

"I know me too. I can't sleep."

"Me neither…"

"Ne Nami?"

"Hmn?"

"Wanna have some of that torrid hard core sex you mentioned earlier?"

I give an impishly lustful laugh. "Sure. Why not?"

Sanji rolls over and pulls be close to him rubbing his hard throbbing self against me dragging a moan from deep within my throat.  
"And tell me more about these sexy images of me that have been running through your mind all day…"

I giggle as I go to kiss him.

He kisses me back.  
Deeply. Passionately.  
I feel as if I could climb inside of him.  
I let myself drown in his heat and let the passion wash over me as we both sink into sweet sweet ecstasy.

Tomorrow, my love.

I can hardly wait.

I have links to pictures of what Sanji's ring looks and Nami's bouquet looks like on my profile page :D


	7. The June Bride and the Enchanted Garden

**The June Bride and the Enchanted Garden**

Our wedding was taking place that day at 3pm.  
Sanji and I woke up at the crack of dawn.  
In spite of the fact we had been too excited to get much sleep, we woke up surprisingly refreshed and vibrant.  
There was still a lot to do before this afternoon.  
We start to get our things together and get ready to set out.

We had had a discussion on whether or not to invite the others.  
In the end we decided that this was something we wanted to ourselves.

"They understand." I said

"Ya, Luffy will be happy if we bring him back cake."

"If Chopper is there, he'd cry is cute little eyes out."

We laugh.  
Yes they understood.  
And it's not like we we're hiding the fact we were getting married today from them.  
True we hadn't told them specifically…but we really didn't need to.  
It was just another one of those unspoken understandings between all of us.  
They already knew what we've been up to these pass few days.  
And it seems they too have been busy these pass few days as well.

When Sanji had gone into the kitchen for his prepped ingredients for dinner there had been a gift box tied with ribbon and a bow on the table.

When Sanji brought it out to show me I could hardly hold back my tears.

"They can be so sweet sometimes."

There was a card attached.  
It was decorated with smiling happy doodles of everyone and signed with well wishes from them all.

"_So Robin explained to me what this 'marriage' thing was all about…She said it's when a couple promises to be a couple forever and stays together and love each other for the rest of their lives…I thought about that and…that really seems to fit you guys. I approve good luck with that. Ooh! And Ussop says there's a big cake! Bring me back some cake_!" – Luffy

" _Aw you guys are getting married. That's so romantic and sweet. Shut up! It doesn't make me wanna cry or anything! I'm a man after all. Jerk! Ooh! Can I have some cake too?_" – Chopper

"_So you guys are finally tying the knot…_  
_Ah, it makes me nostalgic and reminds me of the time I was in the company of the beautiful and fabulous Princess Evelyn, the most beautiful and sought after woman in the Kingdom of Crystal Valley. She was so in love me and asked for my hand in marriage, but I, the Great Warrior of the Sea Captain Ussop, has to be free like the wind, I could not accept her offer I regretfully reclined, to her sadness and dismay..._" - Ussop

"_Cook san, Navigator san, I wish you well as you start making you're history together._" – Robin

" _Um…ya…congratulations or whatever…like I care…just…be…happy or some crap like that…_" – Zoro

I giggle at their comments. "That's sweet of them…even Zoro in his own way…"

"Ya." Sanji smiles "We can open the present later tonight.  
We should go check into the hotel now and get settled a bit."

Sanji and I makeour way into town.  
The hotel Sanji had got us a room at was a beautiful resort hotel that was nestled on a hill side that over looked the town and had a prefect view of ocean on one side and the hills on another.  
It had a hot springs bath on the premises with a spa where my voucher could be redeemed at.

While I was pampered and getting made over, Sanji took up his little allotted corner of the kitchen to start on our cake and set things up for making dinner later tonight.

By the time I had finished my herbal soak, massage, manicure, pedicure, and was facial scrubbed, masked, moisturized (with the little cucumber eyes and everything) and made up, I found that, when I went to the kitchen to retrieve my soon to be husband, Sanji had already finished a medium three level cake, had it frosted with fluffy white frosting and was now putting the finishing touches tubing out the decoration of meticulous white swirls and white flowers.

The waitresses and female chefs where in the kitchen staring starry eyed and drooling at Sanji's culinary confection masterpiece.

"Wow it's so pretty…I almost wouldn't want to eat it…"

"Oh but I bet it tastes just as good as it looks…"

The waiters and male chefs where grouped in discussion marveling at the quickness and efficiency my dashing first class chef had put together the whole deal.

"Just look at how he works…there's no wasted movement…"

"It came together so easily…such a complicated procedure…

"He pulled it off so quickly, but I see no flaw or imperfection…"

I watch my cute curly eye browed cook work his way around systematically piping bits of frosting here and there that, with a flick of his wrist, became flower petals and leaves. When he finishes, he steps back to look over his creation.  
One last strategically placed daub of butter cream and he was done.

There came applause and wow's as Sanji grins at this accomplishment.

Sanji holds up a silver mixing bowl with spatulas spoons and beaters.  
"Who wants to lick the bowl?"

"MEEE!" came squeals of delight.

Sanji steps out of the way as the mob of waitresses and waiters dive for the coveted frosting bowl.  
Sanji pulls out a tray with small cake samples and offers it to the other chefs who relish the gift as if it had been bestowed by the heavens.

"Ah! Nami my sweet muse of perfection and grace." He beams after spotting me and flitters over to me "You look glowing and the very picture of beauty and exquisite loveliness…well you always are…but now even more so…if that's at all possible."

I blush and give a girly giggle.

"Sa! Nami swan my dearest love! How do you like it?  
A 12 inch in diameter at the base, 11 1/4 inches tall Chocolate cake filled with caramel, vanilla, and chocolate butter creams, iced with butter cream and decorated with piped butter cream and sugar flowers all made with love from my heart and soul for you from me."

There came a collective heart felt 'Awwww' from the other girls in the kitchen.

There had been a time when such lavish complements and declarations annoyed me.  
Until I realized, Sanji meant every word he said.

Other guys would say pick up lines and give lavish compliments and declarations as fast and easily as breathing.  
They'd of course get shot down just as quick, because women could easily see how transparent and meaningless the words were.  
Just because a guy promised the world, doesn't mean he was going to even try and give it to you.  
See the difference was, if Sanji promised someone the world, he'd actual sincerely try and give it to you with everything his heart and soul could muster.

But he didn't promise the world.  
He never made promises he couldn't keep.  
And even if he managed to fail, you know he had tried his hardest and would still keep trying.  
When Sanji said he made something 'with love from his heart' you could tell.  
Call me crazy, but you could taste the love.

I tested it out once.  
One time when Sanji made dinner I tasted what he made for me and then tried the same thing but from the plate of one of the guys.  
There was a significant difference.  
I then sampled the rest of the guys' food and noticed the variants on different levels.  
It all still tasted good and wonderful and delicious beyond all reason, but there was that extra…something or lack of something, and it changed depending on the person.  
In Luffy's you could taste the 'meh whatever'... Luffy doesn't really care.  
If it's food he'll eat it, so what was the point in doing anything special?  
In Ussop's and Chopper's you could taste the 'eh, you're actually useful and do work so you deserve something good and hearty'…  
In Zoro's you could taste the 'I am so _this_ close to food posing you'…  
I tasted Robin's and noticed the 'I respect and revere you' flavor to it.

Sanji had told me his cooking was a reflection of his feelings; it's how he expressed himself.

I stood there and looked at the cake Sanji-kun had just finished making with all the love his kind, tender, affectionate heart could muster.

I smiled a big wide smile.  
This was going to be the most decadently luscious, delectably delicious and all around mind numbinglyest yummy cake. Ever.  
Numbing-ly-est is a word, 'cause I just said it!  
Inside I'm doing a happy dance.

Woooot!  
>"Yay! Sweet Sanji- kun wedding cake -joins in happy dance-  
- "All of that cream and sugar can't be good for us but who the hell cares! -Is totally getting her groove on-

While I'm effectively inwardly happy dancing to my hearts content, I wrap my arms around Sanji's neck and bring him down to lovingly rub my cheek against his.

"It's wonderfully magnificent my tooth rottingly sweet chef of mine." I really had been around Sanji too much. Now he's got _me_ spouting lavish complements. However, I find it catchy, and surprisingly fun.  
I laugh at myself and kiss a delightedly surprised Sanji. "Come on love. We have to get ready."

We go up to our room to shower and change.

With men having it infernally simple and easy when it comes to dressing up, Sanji was dressed and looking hot and damn sexy in his suit in a mater of minutes.

He certainly blew my fantasy away.  
I could hardly conceal my girly squeal of delight.  
He grinned as I drool over the very smexyness of him.

"Well you only have yourself to thank my sexy love goddess. You're the one who bought this for me."

Actually I had Mistress Murasaki to thank for hooking me up.  
Thank you Mistress Murasaki! Thank you Thank you Thank you!

On the other hand I, with the infernal curse of being female, still need to shave, pluck, primp, do my hair, hop around the room putting my stockings on, (sitting to put them on is for wimps and would be logical!) dress, and then redo my hair 'cause doing it after I pull the slip over my head would be sensible…

But it was ok. Because this gave Sanji time to go back to the kitchen and start off our dinner and debrief the chefs he deemed worthy of the task of keeping an eye on our scrumptiously delectable wedding night meal.

One I've finish my dance that is dressing up, I go to retrieve my sexy artisan chef.  
He's in the kitchen giving afore mentioned debriefing to the head chef.

"It's all set. Just leave the meat in the roaster on low, you don't need to worry about it…  
In like an hour heat the sauce to a simmer then throw it on a back burner on a low flame to keep it warm.  
And if someone can toss the salad and mix the dressing for me that'd be great…ya just follow the recipe…it's simple…  
Hu? Sure you can keep the recipe…here, the recipes for everything else too…  
No, no I insist… as a thanks for letting me use your kitchen…ah.  
N…ah…don't aw don't cry…heh…it's just a recipe…I…  
You're certainly welcome…really...it's no big deal…"

I smile. Sanji sure is generous when it comes to his food. Most chefs would avidly guard their best recipes. But Sanji had no qualms about sharing in skills and culinary wisdom. He's such a sweet, giving person.

"Oi." I say leaning over the counter that was between the dinning room and kitchen. "I'm looking for a tall sexy blond guy. Says he's some big shot world class chef. You seen him around?"

Sanji grins and slinks over to me "Ah, I might know someone that fits that description…"  
"Really? Great. Tell him to meet me out front. He's due to get married pretty soon."  
"I'll do that mademoiselle." Sanji kisses my hand.

"Thanks." I smile walking off across the dinning room.  
Sanji comes through the swinging kitchen and sprints to catch up.  
He gets a head of me and opens the door with a grand sweeping motion.

"After you."

I smile a mischievous smile and as I go past him grab his tie and pull him through the door behind me.

….

It was about 2:30 when left the hotel to meet Judge Rosenfield at the edge of the town of Hanajima.

She was there with two young people that looked only a bit older than Sanji and I… or at lest they looked like people.  
At second glance you felt something not entirely human about them, though not in a bad way.  
They seem only a bit older than Sanji and I, but after rethinking that thought you see a wisdom in their eyes ones so young could never posses…

They're tall and thin.  
Though they look frail and as if you could easily snap them in two, I sense a great under current of strength within them.  
When I feel that, the notion of them being frail is erased from my thoughts.  
The image of trees somehow enters my mind.  
They were like trees, seemingly frail but in reality strong and sturdy.  
There's an essence and vibe to them I like.  
I feel with them the same comfort I feel when I'm in among my tangerine trees on the Going Merry, the same comfort and happiness I felt back home when I was with Belmare san and Nojiko in the tangerine grove.  
Dryads? Is that what they are? Sprits of trees personified? I had read about them in fantasy books when I was little, but could they really exist.

Their skin is extremely pale but not in a sickly unhealthy way.  
It seems to glow rich and vibrantly.  
They both have long sweeping hair down to their knees.  
One has shining golden hair with streaks of light golden brown.  
It reminds me of komorebi, the soft warm sunbeams that shine through the leaves and branches of trees.  
The other's hair is chestnut brown with highlights of red.

At first glance they both look female but with a closer look one, the blond, has a body that, in spite of the slight figure, was the soft and curvy body of a woman and the other however trim he seemed had the broader shoulders and more angled body of a man. And though the man's face was extremely pretty, there was something in it that was unmistakably masculine.

Judge Rosenfield smiles at us a sweeps a hand gesturing to the two.  
"This is Amaterasu," the blond woman tilts her head in greeting "And Momiji." The man gives a slight bow.  
"They are woodland elves." She explains "They and their clan have lived here on Hanajima long before it was inhabited by humans. They help take care of the islands plant life and tend the forest gardens. Amaterasu and Momiji tend the garden you chose and as such will lead us there.  
Once we arrive they will perform a ritual giving you their clans blessing to wed there and also send you blessings of happiness and good fortune in your future together.

Wow, blessed by elves in an enchanted garden.  
How's that for Romantic Ambiance.  
Sanji and I bow in gratitude to the elves and thank them for such an honor.

We had seen in the book one of those gardens that looked enchanted and as if fairies lived there. It seemed to call to us, thus it's what we chose as our setting. With the elves there now, there was no doubt in my mind to think that it was enchanted and us coming upon this place had to be destiny.

Amaterasu and Momiji lead us through the forest on the outskirts of Hanajima. We follow a path that seems to open up right before us to the garden clearing we saw in the book.

It was a beautiful shady garden with a majestic oak a sweeping willow and other tall proud trees.  
All around there were masses of beautiful flowers.  
Rose bushes and buttercups, poppies and primroses, forget-me-nots and foxglove, and much more.  
Beams of light streamed though the tree leaves and branches giving a magical glow to the place.  
The light lit up the butterflies and dragonflies that filtered by.

I can't help but to be swept up in the wonder and majesty of it all.

"This is beautiful." I breathe

Amaterasu smiles "Shall we begin the ritual?" her voice is gentle and warm.

We smile and nod.

For the ritual Sanji and I stand together while Amaterasu and Momiji walk a circle around us while reciting their rite pact. At certain points they stop and perform an act having to do with a certain line in the pact.

"Earth. The Mother. That which gives shape and form." Amaterasu sprinkles salt on the ground.

"Fire. The Father. That which gives desirer and meaning." Momiji lights something that quickly burins up and disappears in an instant.

"Water. The Sister. That which gives nourishment and sustenance." Amaterasu pours water on the ground

"Wind. The Brother. That which gives voice and freedom." Momiji plays some melodic notes on a flute.

"Sprit. The Sovereign. That which animates and breathes life" Amaterasu is at the top of the circle and Momiji is at the bottom and they say these words with their arms raised and palms up.

"With these sacred elements we open this sacred ground.  
With the right and privilege bestowed upon us we give our consent.  
With the love and affection that resides in our hearts we give our blessing."

Amaterasu and Momiji walk to us and put our hands together.

"On this day of Gwenth in the season of Mawer this man and this woman will partake in the rite of sacred and loving union." While Amaterasu says this she wraps a silken sash around our hands.

"To this we wish them well and send tidings of everlasting happiness and joy." Momiji says this as he brings over a tray with a crystal wine flask and a wine glass on it.

Amaterasu takes the flask and pours wine into the glass. After she sets the flask back down she takes the glass and Momiji returns the tray from where he got it.

When he comes back, Amaterasu sips from the glass and then hands it to Sanji.  
Sanji sips from the glass which is then taken by Momiji.  
Momiji sips and offers the glass to me in which I drink what remains.  
The wine is light, sweet and fruity.

Amaterasu takes the glass and sets it with the flask.

The ritual was done.

We thank Amaterasu and Momiji once again for the honor of taking part in such a ritual.

The elves walk off to the side and our own wedding ceremony begins.  
Our ceremony takes place under an arch covered in a flowering vine.  
It was simple and sweet.  
In this enchanted garden, we vow our unconditional eternal love for each other.  
And Judge Rosenfield, with the authority granted by the People's Council of the Joint Islands of Hanajima, pronounce us husband and wife.  
With a kiss, Sanji and I are married.

>"Yay! We're married. Oh…I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

After Judge Rosenfield takes pictures for us, Amaterasu and Momij lead us back though the forest path.  
Before they disappear back into the forest they give us a gift.  
A case of the wine we had during the rite.  
Momiji informs us smiling that one glass is more than enough for one…week.  
We thank them once again and they head back into the forest.  
Judge Rosenfield gives us her good wishes as bids us farewell and fair travels on the rest of our adventures before we part ways.

So the wedding was over.

Sanji and I were finally married.

Now comes the fun part.

* * *

But since I'm so devious and evil you'll just have to wait for the next part ;P XD

YAY! Sanji and Nami are married -throws confetti-

The actual wedding was kind of short after it was all said and done…after all that prep and such…but like it says…now comes the fun part

You know what I'm talking about…

The Honeymoon! And I promise it will include a hot steamy smexy bedroom scene with much fluff sap and all around sweet awww-ness for awww-ness sake to follow

But what I really want right now is some of Sanji's Cake made with love from his heart and soul  
That's gotta be some damn good cake.

Mmmm Love Cake drools

Links to pics of the cake and Sanji and Nami's wedding picture are on my profile page

Japanese 101:

Komorebi (Ko-moh-le-be) has to be one of my fav Japanese words. It's one single word that means: The sun beams that shine through the leaves and branches of trees. With this one word you can set a scene perfectly and get a visual image instantly. I love Japanese.

Amaterasu (Ah-ma-teh-lah-sue) is the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and one of the most sacred deities in Japanese Mythology. She is the daughter of the God and Goddess who, according to legend, created Japan. So kind of like being the daughter of Zeus. Her twin brother, Tsukiyomi, is the Shinto God of the Moon. Back when the Emperor was considered part divine, it was Amaterasu whom the Imperial Family clamed lineage to. She is said to be enshrined at Ise Shrine, thus being one of Japan's most sacred shrines. So as a side stroy for the Amatersu I have in my story, She's the Head High Prestes of her Clan and daugter of the Clan Chief

Momiji (moh-me-jee) means red maple leaf, and when saying Momiji the image of when the leaves change to bright crimson in the fall comes to mind…I wanted just to go with my running theme of everything in Hanajima having names with refrance with flowers or other plants...sorry it's not as signifcant as Amaterasu...

Other: Gwenth and Mawer are just words I made up on the spot.

The rite the elves do isn't based on anything in particular I just sort of made it up on the spot too… so any resemblance it has to any kind of actual ritual is completely coincidental… If anything it might have the feeling of something Wiccan…I studied Wicca a little bit when I was in high school, but I don't practice it or clam to be Wiccan. I just have an interest in Wicca as well as the old Earth religions Wicca has it's roots in like the Panagn, Celt and Druid religions andmythologies, and thus of course am interested in Shinto also...Plus I'm also a Fantasy nut ...


	8. Wedding Night

**Wedding night**

Note: the smut doesn't come until the next chapter

When we get back to the hotel Sanji and I are giggling and laughing like little children.  
We were giddy as hell and floating on cloud 9.  
Maybe it was the thrill and happiness of finally being married.  
Maybe it was the fairy wine kicking in.

Sanji unloads the case of wine onto a bellhop with the key to our room and a generous tip shoved into his breast pocket.  
"Drop this in our room if you don't mind."

"Yes certainly."

When the bellhop was on his way Sanji grabs my hand to pull me into him and starts spinning us around the lobby.  
The spinning turns into to a quick sweeping waltz.  
I'm laughing at how much fun I'm having as Sanji dances me around the room.  
Some of the other guests start looking at us.

"Oh, newly weds, how sweet."  
"They're so adorable."  
"They're so happy...how nice."

We end with a spin and a dip.  
I'm a bit dizzy from how fast Sanji was spinning me around the room.  
Before we go off to our room we stop by the kitchen so Sanji can check on things.  
The head chef watches nervously as Sanji inspects the food he had left in his care.

"Aw that's great!" Sanji smiles. " Perfect. Thanks for keeping an eye on things."

The Chef sighs and smiles with relief.

"Though…" Sanji crosses his arms and looks objectively over everything.

"Ah, um…is there something wrong?" asks the head chef cautiously; afraid he might have messed up something.

"Nah, I just feel there's something I missed…"

Sanji looks around and sees something "Ah!"

He walks over to one of the other chefs and looks at what she's cooking.  
She blushes and is a bit nervous Sanji's watching her.

"Whatcha got there?" Sanji smiles

"Ah- um, oh." The cook stutters "n-nothing really. J-just some cut seasoned potatoes."

"Can I try?"

"Y-yes! Of course."

Sanji forks one of the potato squares and puts it in his mouth. His eyes light up.

"Oh that's fucking delicious!"

This delights the chef. "T-thank you. It's nothing really. A child could make this."

"Ah don't be so modest…ne, could you make some of this for us? I forgot the side dish."

"Yes, I'd be more than happy to."

The head chef thanked Sanji and tells him they would take care of plating everything and have it brought up to our room.  
Sanji thanked him and everyone in the kitchen and we start heading up to our room.  
I'm still feeling all giddy.  
After we leave the dinning area I run and hop onto Sanji's back and he carries me piggy back to our room.  
I slide off Sanji's back once we get inside and see a table was setup by the widow for a romantic dinner for two.

A small round table was set up by the window with white linen, Silver silverware, fine porcelain dishes, Crystal wine glasses and candles.  
There was wine on the table and champagne on ice.  
Sanji opens the champagne with the traditional launching of the cork and pours a glass for each of us.  
We clink our glasses hearing the ring of the crystal.

"To love." I toast

Sanji smiles "To love."

After we drink I pull on Sanji's tie to reel him in for a kiss.  
Ties are damn useful.  
As we pull away from the kiss there's a knock at the door.  
Sanji goes to open it.  
It's the chefs with our dinner.  
They wheel in the dinner platters and the cake.

"Thanks."

When the chefs leave Sanji takes my hand and leads me to the table and sits me down.

"Mademoiselle." Sanji puts on a cheesy French accent.

It makes me giggle.  
He takes my napkin and snaps it open with a flick of his writs and lays it across my lap.

"Good evening, how is the lady tonight?" Sanji begins his French host roll. He does this some times. It was one of the other ways he acted silly other than the lavish spouting of complements. He started once when I was feeling depressed one day. He made me a special dinner and did the French Garson bit and it cheered me right up. So he did it every so often when I was down or if he felt overly silly.

I giggle "Wonderful thank you."

"Splendid, splendid. Lovely night we have tonight no?"

"Yes very lovely."

"Yes lovely indeed. Tonight! For you mademoiselle, we have an exquisite dinner prepared."

"I'm sure you do." I smile

Sanji picks up the bottle of wine and starts twisting in the corkscrew.

As he's twisting he continues talking.

"We start off with a nice spinach salad with almonds, apple bits and tangerine slices with a light tangerine vingarette dressing."

"Ooh."

Sanji pulls the cork out of the wine bottle with a pop.

"Here we have the house wine a lovely…" Sanji looks at the label. I laugh. "Yes a lovely Chardonnay, year 12 of New Pirate Age year."

"Good year." I tilt my head.

"Yes indeed." Sanji pours two glasses. "For the man course we have Prime Rib seasoned and slow roasted accompanied by a red wine au jus dipping sauce and seasoned potatoes."

"Yummy." My mouth was absolutely watering

Sanji starts serving up salad "And finally for dessert we have a decadent Chocolate cake with Chocolate, Vanilla and Carmel butter cream filings, frosted and decorated with white butter cream frosting that has a slight hint of tangerine extract for that extra, how you say flare no?"

"Mmm."

That's what I'm talking about.  
I swear the best thing about getting married is the big yummy cake you get at the end.

As Sanji sets down my does his spiffy behind the back toss and twirl of the peppermill move . "Fresh ground Pepper Ma Petite?"

I smile "Yes please."

Once Sanji peppers me I utilize that oh so useful tie of his to pull him down into another kiss. "Thank you." I whisper as we pull away.

Sanji smiles and gives me a tender kiss on my forehead.

He sits down and we enjoy or dinner together.  
Everything is so good and flavorful.  
I take a bite of the prime rib and just about die of happiness.  
The meat simply melts in my mouth.  
So good and juicy and tender.

"OMG! This is to DIE for!" I swoon "Soo good."

Sanji grins his big smug grin of satisfaction.  
I've never had anything as good Sanji's cooking in my life.  
And I wasn't kidding when I said you could taste the love.  
It reminded me of Bellmare some how.  
Though we often didn't have a lot to eat, rarely had meat because it was so expensive, and usually always was tangerine-something, the food Bellmare made was always good.  
And it wasn't until now; until I had Sanji's cooking I realize the reason.  
Bellmare, like Sanji made food with love.  
My childhood was filled with nights where Nojiko and I wouldn't get enough to eat.  
Nights were Bellmare would go hungry so she and I could eat.  
We usually only had enough to barely not starve, but often never enough to eat until we were completely full unless the tangerines were in season.

I look at my lavishly decadent meal made with love by my husband.  
Made by my husband…  
Yes, that's right. I'm married to a chef now.  
I'll never have to worry about going hungry ever again.  
Damn it. I promised myself I wouldn't cry today…

"Nami…what's the matter?"

I look up into Sanji's loving worried eyes and smile in spite my tears "I'm just…so happy Sanji."

Sanji smiles tenderly at my and puts his hand on the table and I take the warm soft hand he offers.

"I love you Sanji."

"I love you too Nami."

Sanji brings my hand up and leans over to kiss it."

"It's a wonderful meal Sanji. You've really out done yourself." I smile

Sanji grins. "Ah it's nothing. Just something I threw together."

"Just a little something made with love from your heart ne?"

Sanji laughs "Always for you my love."

I laugh too.  
Have I ever mentioned I love this man?

"More wine?" Sanji noticed my glass was low.

"Hmm, yes but I think I want some of that wine the elves gave us. That was really good."

"As you wish." Sanji smiles

Sanji gets into the case and pulls out a bottle.

Sanji pours me little over half a glass. "We already had some this afternoon and the guy said one glass was more than enough for a week."

I giggle. "Yes…" I still felt a little bit of the effect from what I had this afternoon. "Good to take it easy…"

……

I'm not as think as you drunk I am.  
>"I think you are…"  
I'm not drunk  
-"Yes, I think we are… just a tad… damn those elves make some good wine…"  
Ridiculous we only had one glass of fairy wine…  
- "Yes and a glass of champagne and a glass of wine before that, plus another glass of champagne after we finished the fairy wine…um maybe you should stop drinking the glass of wine you have now"  
Bah! We can hold our liquor!  
>"Yes, yes, but maybe we shouldn't try to hold any more…lets move on to the good stuff…  
Cake?  
- "Ooh! Ya cake!"  
>"We have time for cake later! Ya damn gluttons…lets move on to a different sin for now…if you catch my drift…  
Ooh, ya…  
- "Ah…I almost forgot about that…  
>"See! That's why I'm in charge now!"

I turn my eyes lazily to Sanji a smile sweetly.

"Nami…are you ok?"

I giggle "Just peachy love." I purr

I look at Sanji all hot and sexy in his wedding suit.  
This was the moment I've been endlessly fantasizing about ever since I bought the thing.

"That was lovely Sanji, very tasty." Walk over and slip onto Sanji's lap.

"A wonderful little appetizer." My hand caresses his cheek.

"N-nami?"

I hold his chin and my thumb brushes over his soft warm lips. "Now. Sanji. I'm ready for the main course..." My eyes fill with pure lust "And you my love look good enough to eat…

* * *

Yes I stole "Ma Pettie" from LKH's Anita Blake books. ;p  
See it as a small tribute to the wirter from which I learned how to wirte decent smut XD 

I love LKH and all of her books is reading Dance Macabe as we speak and counting down the days til the next Mary Gentry comes out

The Expressions of Love chapter has qoute from Anita Blake as well, tho it may not be an exact qoute, cause I couldn't remember it word for word. Brownie points for thoes who can point it out. a shiny gold star for those who can tell me which Anita Blake book it's from ;p X3

**Warning:**

The next part is dripping with smutty goodness…

More so than the first chapter… and there's a lot more of it this time around, so much in fact I pretty much _had_ to give it its own chapter… So if tons blatant smut is not your cup of tea, feel free to skip the next chapter.

It won't hurt my feelings and you won't miss out on any key plot points or interrupt the flow of the story if you do.


	9. Passion, desire and ecstasy

**Waring: **this chapter is nothing but sumt. If you don't like sumt, then skip to the next chapter

Japanese 101:Oishi sou (Oy-she So): Looks good  
Itadakimasu (E-ta-dah-key-mas): Lit. I gratefully accept (the meal) said before eating  
Gochisoumadeshita (Go-chee-so-ma-de-she-tah) : Thank you for the meal it was good.

**Passion, desire, and ecstasy **

I take Sanji's lips with mine and kiss him as if I really were trying to eat him, mouth first.  
I push my tongue into his mouth demanding entry.  
He grants it, as if he had a choice, and opens to me willingly.  
I explore and probe him.  
Teeth, cheek, tongue I love the taste of him.  
I pull away gasping for air before I dive down again.  
Next I sample the part of Sanji's neck right behind his jaw as I loosen his tie and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt.  
I inch down his neck and take his pulse into my mouth.  
I feel its beat against my tongue as I mark him.  
Down lower to where his neck and shoulder meets I mark him again.  
While my mouth goes from Sanji's neck back to plunging my tongue down his throat my hands wander.  
Fingers brush over the smooth silk material of his shirt adding to the sensation pulling a moan from deep within his throat.

As much as I want to tear the cloths off of him and sheathe him deep within me right there and now, I hold back.  
For one thing the clothes had been expensive, two he looked sexy in them and I'd want to see him dressed in these clothes again and three, I wanted this moment, this night with him to last.  
So I will myself to have patience and take it slow.  
We have all night.

But it's maddening.  
I want him so bad.  
And he wants me.  
I could taste his lust and feel his burring desire.  
As much as I want to rip his shirt open and send the buttons flying in a fit of passion, he wanted to tear my dress off and ravage me just as much.  
How can I slow things down a bit?

My hand sweeps down to fondle the hot throbbing bulge in his pants.  
I feel a deep shuddering moan against my tongue.  
I smile into the kiss.  
An idea pops into my head.

I smile and giggle mischievously my eyes over flowing with lustful intent.  
Slowly I slide off Sanji's lap and settle myself between his legs.  
I rub my cheek against the hot pulsing bulge tight and trapped in the confines of Sanji's pants.  
He cries out.

I giggle. "Don't worry; I didn't forget about you my pet." I say as I stroke him through his pants.

A moan comes from within his throat.

"Oh Nami..."

I free Sanji's hard shaft from the tight detaining prison of cloth.  
He gives a sigh of relief.  
I hold his erection in my hand and feel it throbbing, pulsing, as if his heart was down here in his cock and not up in his chest.

"Oishi sou." I say before I run my hot tongue slowly over the velvety skin of his stiff throbbing shaft.

"Oh god." He gasps. "Nami...that's…mmm…heh, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do…are you?"

I quietly laugh in my throat.  
I've never done this for Sanji before and he didn't know how incredibly apt I was.  
Part of the reason I'd never done it was because I had been ashamed before.  
It wasn't something I had been proud of in the past.  
For a girl that didn't like sex but wanted to get a persistent male off her back the skill was a necessary evil…a reluctant compromise and something that added filth to the already tainted dirty soul.

But that was in my previous life.

I had since died by letting myself be consumed by the flames of my love and passion for Sanji, consumed the by the flames of love and passion Sanji had for me and had risen from the ashes reborn a blazing phoenix.  
After being with Sanji my eyes had been opened to many things.  
He showed me and shared with me his knowledge and experience and helped me embrace my sexuality.  
This wasn't wrong or dirty or evil and was a good reasonable compromise.

Sanji had always gone to great lengths to please and satisfy me and make me feel good.  
Tonight I was going to return the favor.  
I'll make him feel good first for a change.  
Sanji was in for a pleasant surprise.

"Itadakemasu." I say before I swallow him whole.

Sanji's entire body goes tense.  
His head and back arch as his eyes shoot wide open.

"Oh SHIT!" he gasps when he finds his breath.

Since we stared going out Sanji had tried hard with some success not to swear as much.  
So much for that tonight.

Inwardly I giggle pleased with myself.  
I was much out of practice but it seems I haven't lost my touch.  
I hold his cock in my mouth for a moment, savoring the feel of it, feeling its pulse against my tongue.  
Then I slowly pull my head back while maintaining a strong suction pressure.  
He exhales a moan as I go, untensing a bit.  
When I reach the end I stop holding his head in my mouth.  
I suck on it and explore it a bit with my tongue; licking the slit, swirling around it before I suck him back into my mouth.  
A deep throated moan escapes him, his hands in a white knuckled grip on the arms of the chair his head hanging over the back.  
I continue the motion and find a rhythm, between sucking, swallowing and breathing.  
I go slow.  
Teasingly almost torturously slow.  
He tries to move his hips to get things going faster, but hold them down with a death grip.  
I want to savor this; I want him to last for a bit.  
The salty sweet taste, the velvety texture, the hard throbbing warmth of him, he's mine and I'm not going to let go until my hunger is sated.  
I hear the creaking of wood as Sanji grips the chair tighter.  
He moans and writhes under me.  
Finally I'm ready for him and pick up my speed.  
I suck him harder and gradually move faster.  
He's gasping and moaning in time with my strokes.  
I let go of his hips and let him work it as well.  
We find a rhythm together.  
Suddenly he stops and tenses.

"Nami! Stop. Wait." He gasps "I'm gonna cum."

I release him, my eyes turning up to him. "Yes." I whisper. "Come to me." I lick his length and his body shutters.

"N-Nami…" The look on his face is priceless. Surprise, astonishment, delight, passion, lust, ecstasy, all of these emotions and more swirl in his eyes.

I smile deviously at him.  
Yes my love, there are some things you still don't know about me, just as much as there's still some things I have yet to know about you.  
How much do I really know about my husband?  
How much did he really know about me, his beloved wife?  
Now we could find out together.  
We had an eternity to explore and discover more things about each other.

Sanji gasps as I swallow him again.  
A few more strokes and he loses himself completely.  
His cum fills my mouth and I swallow it ravenously, as if I was a starved beast that was feeding for the first time in a great while.  
I relish every bit of the salty sweet liquid, sucking up every last drop.  
After sucking him dry I throw my head up, as if I'm breaking the surface of a watery pool I had been drowning in.

"Gochisoumadeshita." I say looking up at Sanji smiling impishly at him.

"Oh god Nami, I can't believe you just fucking did that." Sanji says once he finds his breath.

I laugh behind a wide toothy grin. "Did you like it?"

He laughs "To ask such a question my dear is similar to inquire if our illustrious Captain enjoys consuming mass quantities of beef, pork, chicken and other such meat type substances?"

I giggle "A simple approving grunt would have been fine." I go up on my knees to lock his lips in a kiss.

I let him taste himself on my lips and tongue.  
His hands go to hold my face.  
I deepen this kiss.  
As we kiss my hands drop down to Sanji's crotch once again.

The kiss stops suddenly  
I give Sanji's package a gentle pat now that I had tucked him back away into the borders of his pants once again.

"Eh?"

I grin wide my eyes playful and teasingly mischievous.

"Nami?" Sanji grins sweetly his eyes asking WTF.

I laugh my hand goes out to caress his cheek.

"Oh sweetie…as much as I would _love_ to just rip your clothes off and ride you like the stallion you are…"

In a blink my face is up close to his, close enough to kiss him.  
But I stop short.  
I pause, holding his eyes with mine.  
My eyes, full of lust and desire, show him just how much I really would love that.

My voice drops to a whisper. "…for now you're just going to have to, keep your pants on."

My tongue flicks out to lick his top lip.  
I wait for him to slowly let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
I feel his hot breath on my lips as he finally exhales shakily.

"Oh. You're good." He says

I hold his eyes for a second longer and then grin an evilly lustful grin.  
My eyes reciprocate.

"I know." I breathe

I close the space between our lips and draw him into a kiss, soft yet deliberate.  
However I cut the kiss short.  
As I pull away Sanji moves forward trying to catch my lips for another kiss but I put my hand on his chest to push him back against the chair.  
My other hand goes up to lay a finger over his lips.

"Patience my love." I whisper

For a moment I push aside the lust bring forward my love and affection.  
Sanji sees this and does the same.

"I've been longing for this night with you and now that it's here I don't want it to end.  
I want to drag out this moment, this feeling for as long as I can.  
I want to cherish each second and savor every sensation."

With this we kiss again.  
Sweet tender and loving.

"I love you Sanji."  
"I love you too Nami."

Yes I love Sanji.He's sweet and kind and thoughtful and he's always doing special things for me.  
Tonight I want to do special things for him.  
I have something in mind.  
Something Vivi had showed me one time.

I had been so happy to finally have another girl on board.  
It was a bit annoying to be the only female trapped on a ship full of guys.  
Finally having one of my own kind on board was a god send.  
To celebrate we had a girl's night.  
I used my feminine wiles to charm Sanji out of a bottle his wine…well not that I had to be too cunning…  
Sanji was happy to hand it over with is trademark enthusiasm; also that was the night he first gave me the Tangerine Liqueur he had made especially for me.  
Vivi and I set up a girl's only club down in my room.  
The boys were banned from below deck.  
We were even dorky and lame and made a sign to put on my door.

_ - Girls ONLY! No boys allowed within 50 yards, on pain of death._

_- - - - _

"Teehee, this is so much fun Nami san. It's just like when I had sleepovers when I was a little girl."

"Ya…Ah it's nice to have another pair of tits around to back me up! I'm so glad you're here Vivi." I down another glass of wine "Wah! Sanji has some good wine."

Vivi and I already had over half the bottle.

"Yes indeed. Sanji san was very nice to have given it to us." Vivi refills my glass

"Ya he's a sweet guy."

Vivi giggles "He certainly is very fond of you Nami san."

"Hu?"

"The way he fawns over you and complements you…"

"Ah! Na! He does that to every girl. You know that. He does it to you too."

"Yes but for you he seems to add a bit extra." She holds up the Tangerine Liqueur and turns it around to show me the note attached to it.

_A very special Liqueur made with love from my heart  
FOR NAMI SWAN **ONLY**!  
Anyone else who touches it will die a long **painful** horrible death! _

Vivi giggles "I'm sure he'd love for you to do the Tange Labaret for him."

"The what?"

"Ah. Sorry the Dance of Lovers. In Alabasta, it is in the tradition among the clans that the dancing girls belong to that when one of them likes a boy she does the Tange Labaret during a performance. Though everyone knows what the dance looks like and the meaning it is impossible to know who exactly she is dancing for. Only the two lovers know. It is very romantic and the dance is quite seductive."

Vivi sets the bottle down and crawls over to me coming in extremely close.  
She smiles at me her eyes mischievous and playful.

"Would you like me to show you, Nami san?"

----

With the memory of that night the lust comes flooding back.

I turn around "Sanji kun, could you unzip me please."

As he does he kisses the newly exposed flesh.  
A shudder runs through me when I feel his hot tongue on my back.  
I giggle and move away from him.  
Sanji moves to get up and follow me but I look back over my shoulder and hold up a finger.  
I tell him silently to stay right where he was.

Sanji settles back down.  
He eases into a relaxed position and laces his fingers together resting them on his stomach.  
His long legs stretch out in front of him and he crosses them at the ankles.  
Sanji smiles at me, telling me that he was willing to be patient.

Good boy

I reach behind me and pull on the ends of my sash.  
Slowly I pull until the bow pops undone.  
I untie the sash and unwrap it from around my waist.  
Once it's off I coil it neatly on the floor.  
I reach behind and unzip my dress the rest of the way and let it slip off my shoulders.  
I look back at Sanji and smile sweetly.  
He grins back at me.  
Turing back to face him again I let the dress drop slowly to the floor.  
I step out of the pool of fabric and bend down to pick it up and lay it over the back of the chair.  
Next I cross my arms in front me and take the hem of my slip and pull it slowly up and over my head.  
It's tossed casually away.

I stand there before Sanji in my underwear.  
Satiny pearl white with frilly lace.  
A frilly garter belt holds up my stockings, also white.  
I stand there before him comfortable and confident.  
I stand and let Sanji take it all in.  
I watch him watch me.  
His eyes start at the bottom and travel up slowly, lingering on some places.

I wait until his eyes reach mine.  
I smile my eyes seductive.  
He grins, eyes curious. What did I have in store for him now?

----

My mouth hung wide open "Damn Vivi! I'm a girl and even I thought was hot and am very tempted to jump you right here and now…maybe it's just the liquor…but shit! That was sexy as hell."

Vivi giggled blushing. "Ne, Nami san…would you like me to teach you? It's fun and very invigorating…"

I take up the starting stance.  
Feet slightly apart hands on my upper things fingers spread wide.  
I hear Vivi's voice in my head

"The dance is simple.  
Express your desire and passion with your body.  
Move your hips to entrance and seduce your lover."

Vivi is behind me "Close your eyes." She whispers.

I obey  
I feel her against my back.  
She brings her arms around and takes hands and places them on my hips.

Her voice is soft and low, I feel her hot breath by my ear. "Let your hands be like your lovers hands on your body."

She moves my hands up so that I'm caressing myself, stopping when they're at my breasts.  
I gasp.

"Make believe that they really are his hands.  
Touch yourself they way you would like him to touch you.  
Let your mind sink into thoughts of love and ecstasy.  
Let your body whisper promises of passion…"

Vivi's touch was suddenly gone and I let my dance begin.

-----

I dance the Dance of lovers for Sanji.

My hands where Sanji's hands.  
My fingers where Sanji's fingers.  
My body recalls the way his hands feel when they run themselves over me.  
Recalling the way Sanji's hands move over my body I mimic those motions and caress myself they way I like him to.  
Hips stomach breasts thighs; all feel the sensation and remember.  
As my hands move so does my body.  
My hips rock and sway in a hypnotic rhythm.  
My upper body moves and circles and sways as well.  
The sensations sweep through my body and I lose myself in the motions.  
I let myself go and allow myself to be swept away.  
My body sways faster and gives off an entrancing aura of passion and desire.  
My hands leave the body and go on their own accord moving in majestic flowing motions weaving a web of seduction.  
My heart is racing my breath gasping.  
I feel warmth throughout my body and I become hotter and hotter.  
My body is wet and glistening.  
A bead of sweat runs down my spin and sends a stutter through my body.  
It makes me gasp.

My eyes shoot open.  
Everything stops.  
My body is still hands frozen in place.

It was done.

The spell had been cast.  
The web of seduction had been woven.

I look at Sanji.  
He's perfectly still except for his heavy breathing.  
My senses seemed to have been heightened and I could hear his heart pounding.  
His pulse echoes in my head.

I could feel the lust and desire he emitted.  
You could feel it's essence.  
It mingled with mine

Sanji's eyes were wide with amazement and excitement.  
Our eyes meet I smile seductively, impishly.  
My lips twist into a grin of lustful intent and wickedly mischievous desires.  
Sanji returns the grin in kind.

In a blink he's up out of the chair and in front of me staring me down with eyes full of lustful hunger.  
I go to push him back and he grabs my writs, pulling me to him.  
Sanji takes my hand and runs his hot tongue over the underside of my wrist, tasting my saltiness.  
It tickles and makes me giggle.  
I slip from his grasp and escape backwards pulling a chair between me and him.  
He's at the chair in an instant

"Ack!" I'm surprised by is quickness

Giggling I make a retreat behind the love seat.  
Sanji grins, coming around the chair, slowly advances towards me.  
Stalking me, eyeing me like a predator.  
A purring growl vibrates from his throat.

I laugh "Ex_cuse_ me!" I say in mock offence "Did you just growl at me?"

Sanji grins a devious grin and snaps his teeth at me and growls again.  
I laugh.  
He pounces and is at the loveseat before I can blink.  
Another screech of surprise and amusement and I retreat backwards.  
I come up against the wall.  
I flatten myself against it keeping my eye on Sanji.  
He's leaning on the love seat, eyes stalking me, ready to move on me again.  
I make a sudden move left and moves with me.  
I move right and he doesn't miss a step.  
I make a break for it, but he catches me from behind.  
His arms are around me and I feel his hot mouth on my neck as he marks me.  
Hands grab my breasts and fingers squeeze and rub my nipples through my bra.

"Ah!" I cry out in pleasure and surprise with a gasping moan.

Before I loose myself I twist from Sanji's grasp once more.  
I back away from my stalking lust hungry lover.  
I feel the bed hit the back of my legs.  
I crawl up on to it and hold up a high heel clad foot to stop the advancing predator.  
Sanji unties the ribbon straps and removes my shoe kissing the inside off my ankle.  
He removes my other shoe tossing it down with the other one.  
One stalking clad foot rests on Sanji's chest preventing his further advancement while the other runs itself up the inside of his leg.  
I look Sanji up and getting an eye full of his hot sexy self standing over me.

"Damn you look hot in that suit Sanji."

He grins.

"Now, take it off."

The grin widens.

He loosens the tie and pulls it slowly through the collar and tosses to me.  
I accept the token and run it casually over me as I watch Sanji further remove the garments bit by bit.  
The buttons of the vest come undone slowly, one by one.  
He slips it off and it goes tossed next to me.  
Unconsciously my fingers stroke the silky fabric and run themselves over the textured embroidery.  
The shirt buttons come undone equally as slow as the vest buttons had come.  
A line of smooth ivory skin becomes revealed as they come unbuttoned.  
Sanji slips the shirt off his shoulders and lets it hang loosely around his arms drawing for a moment full attention to his smooth finely toned nicely defined chiseled chest.  
My eyes go wide and a hungry moan escapes my throat.  
The shirt slips off one arm and is caught as it slides down the other before it hits the floor.  
With a fluid motion and a flick of the wrist, Sanji sends the shirt flying gracefully through the air where in lands neatly draped over a chair, joining my dress.  
My eyebrow quips impressed.  
Next the belt comes out with another quick movement and resounds with a snap that makes me jump.  
My reaction arouses an amused taunting chuckle from Sanji's lips.  
The button comes unbuttoned and the zipper comes unzipped but for the moment the pants stay on.

Sanji pulls off my stockings off and slowly licks the now bare ankles once they're free of the thin material.  
He then runs his hot wet tongue over the inside of one leg causing a gasp to escape my lips.  
The gasp turns into a moan as the tongue follows my leg down to the inside of my thigh.  
Long strong fingers join and come up and run themselves over me between my legs extending my moan.

"Ah! Sanji…"

A chuckle comes from Sanji "Nami dear, your panties are drenched." His eyes look up at me playfully amused "With more than just sweat I might add." He smiles slyly at me.

I return his sly smile "Oh I bet they are lover."

Sanji grins and strokes me through my panties making me gasp.  
He moves his fingers to focus on that little bundle of nerves and I'm sent writhing.  
A gasping cry seeps through my lips.  
Sanji spreads my legs wide and drops his head down to run his tongue over the spot he had been fingering.  
I cry out.  
Sanji chuckles in his throat.  
He continues stroking me thru my panties the satiny fabric adding to the sensation.  
His eyes turn upward watching me, with great satisfaction, gasping and moaning, wiggling and writhing with his touch.  
After a bit of this he pulls off my panties and looks down at me.

"Damn Nami, you're dripping." He runs his fingers between my legs and they come up covered in my juices.

Sanji smiles looking very pleased.  
He goes back down and spreads me wide. "Itadakemasu." Sanji, stealing my line.

Sanji runs his tongue through my pussy.

"Ah! Sanji kun." I gasp

Sanji looks up at me licking his lips "Mmmm."

He plunges in again lapping up the seeping juices.

"God I love how you taste Nami.  
So sweet and tangy, just like a tangerine.  
I could eat you all night."

I moan a giggle "Ooh, I'd let you baby, I'd let you eat me. All. Night."

Sanji runs his tongue over the little bundle of nerves pulling a deep throated crying moan from my lips.  
He focuses more on my clit, licking it hard, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it.  
My fingers tangle themselves into Sanji's soft silky hair as another cry escapes me.  
My back arches away from the bed as his attentions become more deliberate.  
But then he stops suddenly.  
Sanji's head comes out from between my legs one moment and his lips are pressed against mine in the next.  
I taste the tangy sweetness of myself on his lips and the tongue that forces itself inside my mouth.  
I gasp into the kiss as long strong fingers take the place of the tongue and mouth that had been eating me so hungrily just moments before.

Sanji strokes me hard and fast pushing on the boarders of my threshold.  
His lips and tongue leave mine behind as quickly as they had come.  
In the next heart beat his mouth claims my breast the hot scorching tongue caressing my hard erect nipple.

Huh? Where'd my bra go?  
I swear Sanji's like a ninja when it comes to –  
"Ah!"

A shockwave ripples throughout my body causing a loud piercing scream to erupt from the depths of my throat.  
The tongue licks my nipple, the mouth sucks it while a hand caress the soft mound of flesh and fingers still skillfully stroke my clit.

It's too much.

The boundaries of my threshold are being surpassed.  
The sensation becomes too intense and I let myself go before I lose my mind.  
Sanji pushes me over the edge and I cum.  
The hot electrifying shockwave rips through my body.  
My fingers clutch Sanji's his golden hair as I scream out his name in agonizing ecstasy.

Sanji let's me come back down to earth.  
His hands caressing my body softly, gently, soothingly.

"Mmm, Sanji…"

My words are silenced by a soft tender kiss.  
His tongue moving gently to caress mine, drawing a content loving moan from my throat.  
The kiss ends as sweet and as tender as it had come.

"You're so beautiful Nami." Sanji now nuzzling my neck.  
"You're absolutely stunning when you cum." Tongue and lips sample the flesh of my neck.  
"I love watching you cum. I love making you cum."

I smile "I love it when you make me cum too."

"I love hearing you moan." Hot wet kisses start planning themselves around my neck and shoulders. "I love making you moan."

I moan with each burning kiss.

"I love hearing you gasp Nami." Sanji brings himself between my legs to rubs his hard throbbing cock against my still sensitive clit causing a gasp to escape my lips. "I love making you gasp."

Sanji had since skillfully squirmed his way out of his pants and begins rubbing himself against me making me squirm and wriggle, gasp and moan.

"Ah. Sanji…"

"You're so cute Nami." His lips find mine again for another loving and tender kiss.

"I love you Nami."

"I love you too Sanji."

I rub myself against him as he rubs against me. "Sanji…"

"Yes Nami?"

He knew what I wanted but was back to playing with me now.

"Sanji I…" I'm trembling now. I was dripping, watering, hungry for him.  
My pussy throbbed and ached for Sanji's own aching throbbing member.

"Please." I whisper "I want you Sanji. I want you inside me."

Sanji smiles down at me lust and mischief fill his eyes. "Do you now?"

"Yes." I moan my voice full of lust want and neediness "You're so big Sanji, and hard." My hands caress his back pulling him down closer to me. "I love how you feel inside of me Sanji. I want you. I want your big hard cock inside my hot wet pussy."

Sanji smiles "You want it that bad do you?" Sanji teases me by rubbing his head over my entrance.

"Ah!" I cry out and shudder. "Yes! I want it. I want it so bad!" I gasp

I feel Sanji's throbbing head at my entrance. Waiting.

"Please." I breathe

Sanji pushes himself inside of me.

"Ah!" I cry out.

Yes this is what I longed for. Sanji's hard throbbing cock sheathed deep in side of me.

"Oh! Nami. I love how tight you are."

"Feels good." I moan "So good."

"How do you want it?"

I pause to think.  
How did it want it?  
Slow? Tender and sweet? That was always nice…

Meh, we had time for that later.  
Right now I'm in the mood for something and bit more...

"Hard." I moan "Ravage me Sanji and don't hold back. Fuck me."

Sanji smiles his eyes roguish and wicked "So that's how it's gonna be hu? Better give the lady what she wants."

Sanji starts to move.  
He pulls himself out, slowly, dragging a long moan out of me.  
When he's almost all the way out Sanji pauses for a heart beat or two.  
With one swift motion of his hips Sanji shoves himself hard and fast back inside of me to the hilt.

A scream erupts from the depths of my throat as my back arches away from the bed hands clenching and twisting the soft satiny sheets.

"Yes." I gasp "Oh god yes."

Sanji starts his rhythm with a steady walking tempo, of hard, deep thrusts.  
I gasp and cry out with each one.  
After a minute of these long hard deep thrusts Sanji takes up a quicker tempo.  
I move against him and we find a rhythm together.  
I wrap my legs around Sanji's waist to get a different angle and so he could get deeper.  
More. I wanted more of him.  
Sanji's pulse beats deep within me.  
Hard, quick and steady.  
I gasp and moan with in time with that pulse.  
The feeling is amazing.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted.  
I cling to Sanji as he carries me further up on the bed.  
One moment I'm sitting up and the next moment I'm falling forward as Sanji drops backwards.  
Now suddenly I'm on top, straddling Sanji's hips.  
The impact of falling forces Sanji the deepest he's ever been making me cry out.  
I show my surprise at the sudden change of position.

My eyebrows perk up impressed. "Nice move."

Sanji gives me his self satisfied grin. "What was that you were saying before love? Something about wanting to ride me…"

I grin a wide toothy grin.

"Ride me Nami." He whispers

"Gladly love."

I ride Sanji.  
I ride Sanji and I ride him hard.  
He thrusts his hips up to meet me driving himself deep into me, his big strong hands firm on my waist steadying me.  
I cry out with each beat of our rhythm.  
My body writhes over him with extreme pleasure.  
I love how Sanji feels inside of me.  
I love the feel of Sanji's cock.  
So big and full, tight and snug within me.  
The feeling is absolutely blissful; the sensation of being so full of his hot throbbing warmth.

Sanji moves and sits up.  
I'm met with a kiss.  
I wrap my arms around him to make it deeper.  
Sanji shifts and goes on his knees.  
I ride him harder and faster.  
Sanji's hand's firmly grip my ass guiding our quick pulsing rhythm.  
His head drops and a scorching tongue flicks out to caress the hard nub of my one of my nipples.  
He closes his mouth around it and sucks gently while continue to stroke with his tongue.

"Ah!" One hand buries itself in Sanji's hair the other clings to his firm muscular back.  
Suddenly I feel myself against the head board.  
Sanji's hands shift and he's holding me with his hands griping my thighs spreading me wide allowing him to plunge himself even deeper.  
He quickens our rhythm to an amazingly fast pace.

"Oh Sanji." I scream out "Yes! Oh God YES! Fuck me Sanji! FUCK ME!"

And he does. Sanji fucks me hard and fast, slamming himself in and out of me over and over.  
The feeling is so amazing.

"More! Yes! MORE! AH!" I gasp out between each thrust. "Harder! Faster! Yes! Sanji! Oh! Yes! Amazing! Feels! So! Good! AH! SANJI-KUN!"

Again my thresholds are pushed past their boundaries.  
The line between pain and pleasure blur and melt together.  
I hold myself back until I can't any more.  
I feel myself coming to the edge of ecstasy

"Ah! Sanji kun! I- I'm gonna cum!"

"Ya Baby come to me." Sanji moans.

With a few more hard deep thrusts I cum a raging piercing scream claws its way out from the depths of my throat.  
Shortly after Sanji cums as well, his hot searing load exploding within me.  
The intense wave of electrified fire washes over me.

My mind goes blank.


	10. Expressions of Love

Kay, you can bring the kids back into the room now ;D

**Expressions of love **

I slowly come to my senses.  
Sanji lays sprawled beneath me, our limbs in a sweaty tangled mass.  
We both try to remember how to breath normally again.  
Neither of us has the strength to move much.

"Ya dead yet?" I hear from below

"I must be love 'cause that was heavily bliss." I moan contently

Sanji chuckles I feel his lips press a kiss on the top of my head. "You're so cute."

Slowly Sanji and I move to untangle ourselves.  
We're sticky and slick with sweat and other various bodily fluids but could really care less.  
I remember a quote from a series of books I read once.

'Good sex is like a good cry; If you do it right, it's messy' …. Or something like that.

My head was still light and swirling too much for me to think strait.

I nestle my head on Sanji's chest.  
Sanji gently draws his fingers over my arm and shoulder caressing me lovingly.

"That was amazing."

I moan in agreement.

"Nami?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd you learn how to dance all sexy like that? That was hot."

"Vivi taught me."

"Vivi?"

"Yup. That one night we had our girl's night."

"Ah, I remember that. You went through great lengths to keep us out. Not even Ussop could break through your security measures. I would have given my best knife to be a fly on the wall down there that night. "

I giggle "I bet you would have love.  
That night Vivi showed me 'The Dance of Lovers'  
The dancing girls in Alabasta do it when they like a guy."

"Vivi danced for you like that?"

"Yup."

"Then she showed you how and you danced too."

"We danced together."

Sanji is quiet for a bit.  
I know he's turning the image over in his head.  
"Damn, that's just the hottest image ever. I would have given my whole set of knives to see that."

I laugh

"The only thing that would make that image hotter would be if you told me passionate lesbian sex between you and Vivi ensued after."

I stay silent.

"Was there?" asked shocked

I blush and burry my face into Sanji's chest not saying a word

"Nami?"

"I honestly don't remember." I say into Sanji's chest "I mean we were really drunk and the whole night was a fuzzy blur after the dancing… It could have happened… but I honestly don't remember for sure…I think we kissed…"

"Was there tongue? Oh tell me there was tongue."

I sit up and Sanji gets a pillow in the face. "You! You're such a GUY!"

Sanji shakes with suppressed laughter. "God I hope so. Ooh, wait let me check."  
Sanji pats himself all over ending with his hand on his groin. "Ya, I'm a guy."

He takes another pillow to the face.  
Sanji intercepts the pillow and throws it back at me.  
I dodge it but realize too late that it was only a diversion and give a surprised screech as Sanji pounces on me.  
I'm pined underneath Sanji as he sits straddling my hips holding me like a vice with his strong legs.

I writhe, squirm, wiggle and kick as Sanji tickles me mercilessly.  
Laughing hysterically I try to fend his hands away with little success.

"Sanji!" I laugh barley able to catch enough breath to speak "Stop! You're gonna make me wet myself! Seriously! It's too much!"

Sanji stops and leans over to kiss me.

"I love you Nami."

"I love you too Sanji."

We lay cuddling for a while.  
Comfy and content in each others arms.

"I still can't believe you growled at me. You were like an animal the way you where looking at me and stalking me all over the room."

Sanji laughs

"It was that sexy dance of yours I still can't believe you danced like that for me. They way you moved your body. It was so alluring and entrancing. It just did something to me I don't know…It was beautiful and sexy and just, wow."

I giggle  
"Ya well, I had to do something for you. You had the dinner and the Uber Cake of Love going on. What else did I have?"

"You got me the nice suit and you were the one that paid for my ring. It was pretty pricey."

"Ya I guess. But some how it doesn't seem to compare to the things you do for me."

"Oh Nami. I'm happy just having you with me. And you'll give me greater things later on that could never compare to anything I could ever hope to do or give for you."

I smile. I know he's referring to when we have kids.  
God Sanji is going to be a wonderful father.

"Ya, you're gonna owe me big for that... Ooh! I figured out how you're gonna survive if the twins are girls."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Three words: 'Ask your mother.' Any time they come up to you batting their eyes wanting something, before they even start to ask just say 'Ask your mother.' I'll back you up. We'll be a good team you and me."

Sanji laughs and plants another kiss on my head. "I'm sure we will. That's a good plan."

Sanji rolls off the bed and puts on a pair of black cotton draw string pants he pulls from our luggage.  
They're loose flowy and hang low on his hips.  
They look good on him, very sexy.  
Hell Sanji looked sexy in just about anything.  
If Sanji didn't have his master culinary talent, he could easily have made it as a male model.  
Visions of Sanji strutting down a run way in the hottest fashionable clothing run through my head. Cameras flashing, fans blowing for dramatic wind…_"I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…"_

"Mmmm."

"Nami?" once again I'm drawn out of my fantasy by very the subject of said fantasy. How lucky am I? How many can have the object of their wildest most fanciful daydreams right there in front of them?

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you'd like cake now."

"Ooh!" Not only is the subject of my wet dream standing right before me, he's also offering me cake. Score!

I sit up and wrap the sheets around me as Sanji walks over with a piece of cake for me.  
He sits next to and offers me a bite.  
I close my lips around the yummy morsel and Sanji pulls the fork out slowly letting it settle on my tongue.  
It melts in my mouth and the flavorful confection overwhelms my taste buds.  
I'm still and silent as I savor it, mediating on the fact that it's obscenely lusciously delicious beyond all possible reason.  
It takes a moment for my brain to register just how amazing the taste is.  
The moment it does it I'm on my back twisting and stomping my feet on the bed.

"Oishiii!" I squeal "Soooo good! OMG! Sanji that's fucking Orgasmic!"

Sanji laughs "More?"

I bolt back up in a blink. "Aaah." Opening wide

Sanji chuckles "You're just so cute."

Sanji takes a butter cream rose of the top and places it on my tongue to melt in my mouth.

I give a shuddering moan. "Oh god that's good."

I moan in pleasure and ecstasy with each decadent bite Sanji feeds me.  
The cake was soft and fluffy and the filling and frosting was smooth and silky.  
It was rich and sweet the flavors of chocolate and vanilla soothing and comforting the caramel turning things up a notch and light hint of tangerine undertone I discover gives it zest and excitement.  
The flavor sent euphoric sensations of bliss through me.  
Sanji's cake was sex in the form of food.

I knew cake made with love by Sanji was going to taste good, but I hadn't been prepared for it to be this good.  
My mind could hardly register the yummyness.  
When the last bit was consumed I keel over and curl up in a fetal position squirming, wriggling and moaning in joy and contentment.

"Nami?"

I continue in my inner revelry.

"Nami? You ok?"

I smile and small give a quiet laughing moan.

Sanji leans over me. "Want another piece?"

Oh god if I had another piece now I'd die. It would be a blissful happy death, but I'd die none the less.

"Give me a minute." I breathe

Sanji smiles "I can't help but feel like I'm being cheated on. I mean I know its just cake… but I'm sort of jealous."

I laugh "You have no one to blame but yourself love. You made it."

"I know. That's the irony of it. It's like introducing you to my best friend who you later end up having a torrid affair with... not that you'd do something like that, but still."

I laugh.

"Oh Sanji, don't be silly, just think of it as an extension of yourself. I mean it was made with love from _your_ heart… an expression of your feelings. So by loving the cake I'm essentially loving you too."

Sanji smiles thoughtfully. "Well, if you put it that way…"

I laugh and I pull him down for a kiss.

"Hey you wanna open our present we got from the others?" Sanji asks

"Ooh ya!"

Sanji brings the gift box over.

It's a big one foot square box with the lid and box wrapped separately so all you had to do was take off the lid to open it.  
There was a red ribbon tied around it with a big bow.  
I pull off the ribbon and Sanji removes the lid.  
We look inside.

There are two tiny boxes on top of another medium box.  
One of the small boxes is pink the other blue and the medium box is purple

"They really put some thought into this hu?" Sanji comments

"Ya"

I take the small pink box and open it while Sanji takes the blue box.  
Inside reveals jewelry cases.  
I open mine to find a silver heart pendant with a large keyhole that goes all the way trough.  
In Sanji's there's a silver key pendant.

I pull out the purple box and open it.

There's a 9"x8"x6 wooden box.  
The wood is polished Cheery and Tiger Maple with a wood inlay of a rose  
There's an intricately engraved silver latch on the front with an imprint of an upside down heart with an upside down keyhole.

Sanji and I look at each other then at my heart pendant.

I push my pendant in to the imprint and it fits in with a click.  
Suddenly the whole thing starts clinking and turning until the heart is right side up. After which there's sounds of other mechanisms clicking, moving and settling.

I look at Sanji then we both look at his key.

He puts the key into the now upright keyhole and turns it.  
The latch pops open.  
We look at each other and smile.

"They _really_ put a lot of thought into this." I laugh

We open the box and music starts playing.

There's a card.

_"Treasure Box"  
Idea and concept by Monkey D. Luffy  
Design by Ussop  
Construction by Ussop with assistance from the Hanajima Island Guild of Inlayed Wood Box Makers_

"Wow, Luffy thought of this." I say impressed.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Says Sanji "He likes cool things like that."

Next inside the "Treasure Box" was something wrapped in rice paper.  
I take it out and unwrap a white square piece of cardstock trimmed with gold.  
On it is Japanese calligraphy.

Down one side there's a message:

"Kokoro ga nashi Ai ga ienai"  
_Without the Heart Love can't exist _

The kanji Kokoro, heart, and Ai, Love, are done in red.  
Next to the message the Kanji Ai is written bigger with the central 'Kokoro'(1) done in red.  
Down in the corner is signed script hiragana 'Roronoa'

"Ah that's really sweet. Zoro has a romantic side after all."

"Heh there's hope for him yet." Laughs Sanji

Next Sanji pulls out a scrapbook.  
It's white and the binding is laced together with a green satin ribbon.  
The title is written in large flowy script:

_"A Family History…"_

Sanji and I look at each other and smile "Robin." We say in unison.

Inside the first section is to list Family members, Family friends, significant dates, and a page to add a table of contents.  
The rest is a journal/ scrapbook  
One side is lined to write on and the other side is blank with room for pictures.  
On the back inside cover it's signed:

_Concept, Design and Composition by Nico Robin and Tony Tony Chopper_

"Oh that's so nice."

Sanji and I are moved deeply.  
Everyone had put great thought and care into their gifts.

I can't hold back my tears this time "They can be so sweet."

Sanji wraps his arms around me and holds me close. "Ya, they're good people."

I love our nakama.  
We were both so lucky to be with these people.

Lucky that fate had made him cross our paths.

"He really saved us, didn't he Sanji?"

"Ya he did."

"To think I didn't want to go with him at first…even to use him."

"Heh, me neither. What an idiot. If he hadn't come crashing in Barate that day, I don't think I ever would have met you." Sanji laughs "When I heard you may not be coming with us I told him '…Then I lose 95 percent of my reason for being here!"

I laugh

"He was the first one to ever come after me for my friendship. He didn't come to get the treasure I stole back, he actually came for me. I couldn't believe it. And you, you hardly even knew me and you helped me too. You were so cool and bad ass. Standing up to Arlong's men like that, I was impressed. I think that's when I secretly started falling for you Sanji…"

"Really!" Sanji perks up.

"Umhm. You had me from the start Sanji; I just didn't know it yet."

Sanji grins " Sweet."

I laugh "We owe Luffy so much."

"Ya."

"If he wasn't so damn inept I'd make him godfather of our children."

Sanji laughs "Ya I thought about that too…I don't know, maybe he'll mature a bit and we'll see."

"Ya, who knows how much he'll grow between now and then."

I get the image of our children playing with "Uncle Luffy": him blown up like a balloon the kids jumping on him like a trampoline.  
I laugh.

"What's so funny?"

I share my image and Sanji laughs too.  
But then he gets serious of a moment "If he catapults our kids into the Stratosphere I'll fucking kill him."

I laugh and kiss Sanji on his cheek

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. We don't know if he's godfather material yet, but he at least deserves us bringing him back some cake."

"Ya I guess." He looks down at me "You ready for another piece?"

I laugh "You have to have a piece first. It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one enjoying it right now…"

Ooh. Idea…

I get off the bed letting the sheets slip off me and go over to slice a piece of cake for Sanji.I go back and pick off a butter cream rose for him the way he did me…only instead of putting it in his mouth, I 'accidentaly' drop it on my chest.

"Oops." I giggle "Silly me." I go to wipe it up only having it spread over my breasts.

Sanji smiling shaking his head  
"I just can't take you anywhere." Sanji says with mock annoyance.

"So sorry." I give a mock pout

Sanji leans into me eyes mischievous and lustful "What am I gonna do with you?"

I hold out my fingers sticky with frosting up to Sanji's lips.  
He licks them clean.  
I grin wide eyes reciprocating the thoughts of mischief and lustful indentations.

I never want this night to end.

* * *

(1) Zoro's gift explanation:

Kororo ga nashi Ai ga ienai.  
Excuse my bad Japanese. This is probably grammatically all wrong but it's suppose to say something like,  
Without the Heart, Love can't exist.

The kanji Kokoro, is the central part of Kanji for Love. Kororo basically means "heart" but not necessarily heart the organ. It's the Heart in which you feel with. The Japanese believe that this incorporates more than just the heart, but also the mind and soul. So Kokoro refers to the Heart Mind and Soul and the belief that they can't be separated, but always act as one.

To see Zoro's gift, see my profile page

So Zoro's statement is both relative and figurative. You can't really love someone if you don't love them with all of your heart mind and soul…And if you took the Kokoro part out of the kanji for Love, it wouldn't say love any more…in fact it think that is a completely different Kanji…I think I remember seeing a kanji that looked like 'love' just without the kokoro part….I can't remember what it is right now…

Ai is one of my favorite kanji's because it kinda looks like someone with a smiling face


	11. A bright future ahead

**A bright future ahead**

Sanji and I make love well into the night.  
When we finally come back down to earth it's already into the wee hours of the morning.  
We stand out on our balcony and watch the sun rise over the sea.

"What a beautiful sunrise." I comment

"Ya." Sanji holds me tighter and pressed a kiss on the side of my head.

We both sigh contently.

"Sleep now?"

"Ya."

We sleep and laze about in bed all day content to simply remain comfy and warm in each others arms.  
We didn't have to be anywhere and no one expected us to do anything.  
It was nice to be lazy for once.

Around 5ish we drag ourselves out of bed dress ourselves and go down to the dining room for dinner.  
The chefs are happy to see us.  
The head chef himself takes our order.

"Ah, just get us the house specialty and some of that wine we had last night." Sanji smiles

The house specialty was thinly sliced chicken breasts sautéed in a sauce made with chicken broth, white wine and lemon juice.  
It came with pasta in a garlic herb sauce.  
It was all very good.  
After dinner Sanji and I relax in the hotels special couples' hot spring out door bath.

It's a beautiful night.  
The crescent moon is out big and bright and the stars where out and glittered like diamonds.  
On the Grand Line you could see so many stars and they shine so bright.  
The Grand Line isa magnificent and wonderful place.

Some times.

Sanji and I stay one more day before checking out.  
It was about time we headed back and started again on our grand adventures.

Sanji and I are in the lobby waiting to check out.  
As we stand there, Sanji holding me close with one hand around my waist me leaning on his chest, I casually look around admiring just how nice and beautiful the place is.  
So classy and swank.  
The room was perfect with it's view.  
The hot spring bath and spa was just so relaxing.  
The whole thing couldn't have been more perfect.  
Sanji really did a good job picking out the place…

Right then something suddenly dawns on me and I suddenly have a cold sinking feeling.

Idiot! How could I have gone all this time without thinking about it?

"Um, Sanji…sweetie."

"Yes Nami my swan of beauty and perfection?"

"Well I'm just looking around and noticing how nice this place is…it has to be one of the best hotels on this island."

"But of course my sweet. Nothing but first class for you."

"Um ya… also our room was nice too. Did it happen to be _the_ Honeymoon Suit?"

"Yup." Sanji beams

"That's usually one of the nicest rooms a hotel has to offer."

"Usually. They have an Imperial Suit too that's actually like its own apartment."

"Heh. Ya that's all well and good but um…"

"Something the matter sweetness? Was there something you didn't like?"

"No, no it's not that, everything was lovely, just perfect… it's just well, I guess I've just been swept up in the romance of it all, I did even think about this, which it is _so_ not like me…but Sanji…"  
I pull on Sanji's tie to bring him down to my level  
"How are we gonna pay for this? The hotel, the wedding fees… a ceremony in an enchanted elf tended garden with a sacred rite can't be cheap. Most of my money went towards the clothes and your ring…"

Sanji smiles "Don't worry Nami I got it covered."

Sanji goes to stand up strait again put I keep a death grip on his tie.

"Sanji…"

"Next." Calls the front desk attendant.

Rather reluctantly I let Sanji's tie slip out of my hand to let him stand up and walk forward.  
Sanji and I step up to the front desk.

"Ah the newly weds" Smiles the attendant "Was everything to your liking?"

"Yes everything was perfect." Smiles Sanji

The attendant presents us with the bill.My eyes go wide and I clutch Sanji's arm when I see all the zeros.  
But then Sanji pulls an envelop out of his inner breast pocket and lays down a bunch of number large bills.  
My jaw drops and nearly hits the floor.

"Thank you very much sir" The attendant handing Sanji his change "Congratulations to you both and on behalf of our humble establishment I wish you two much happiness."

"Thank you." Sanji smiles

I'm absolutely stunned, I can't even speak.  
I just stay glued to Sanji's arm as he walks me out of the hotel.  
We're half way to town before I get my bearings and turn on Sanji.  
I take a fist full of Sanji's jacket and wrench him down to my level.

"Where'd you get the money Sanji? What did you do?  
You didn't turn in Zoro for his bounty did you? I know you guys don't get along but still…"

Sanji laughs out loud "Haha, Nami don't be silly."

"Sanji…"

Sanji smiles and looks at me with calm tender eyes.  
He always stayed calm when I was hysterical.  
Sanji is such a strong anchoring force.

"I got it from my parents." He says simply

"Hu?" I wanted to say, 'But your mothers dead and you haven't seen hide nor hair of your father in over ten years!' but didn't.

Sanji gently unclenches my fist, stands up and smoothes out his jacket. "When the restaurant opened on Monte Island Mom and Dad set up a fund for me."

"A fund?" I blink

We start walking again.

"Yup. Every other month a percentage of the restaurants profits went into an account for me. The only thing was I could only get access to it once I got married. Also once I access it, it stops accumulating funds. It's all managed by my grandfather, my mom's dad. So when we got our marriage license I faxed it to him and the funds where made available to me. I can go to any bank to withdrawal from… so also at that time I went and paid the wedding fees and everything.  
Sanji laughs "It's kinda like a dowry now that I think of it. The money was to pay for wedding expenses and what's left over I could use towards you know, starting my family and everything…Ooh I need to stop back over and the bank too."

I was still pretty amazed.  
My mind was racing  
Sanji had money and I never new it.  
Well he could only get it if he got married…but still…wow.  
Now I'm _really_ glad I married Sanji…but wait, I fell in love with Sanji before and I never thought about money or anything like that.  
There are more important things than money… treasure isn't only cash and gold and silver.  
I know that now.  
Luffy taught me that, the way he treasures that old straw hat.  
And Sanji showed me that you don't need money to be happy; he always said 'loving you makes my happy every day Nami; as long as I have you I'll always be happy…'

"Ah here we are." Sanji steers me into the bank.

A man at one of the desks sees Sanji and greets him enthusiastically.

"Welcome back sir." The guy smiles and offers us chairs at his desk  
"That final form from your grandfather's office just came through a few minutes ago."

He hands Sanji small packet of papers. It had those little sticky tabs that pointed out where to sign and initial.

"Great." Sanji starts flipping through the pages jotting down his signatures on the various pages "And the copies I asked for?"

"The last pages are coming through now sir." The man beams

Wow. This guy was being really nice and courteous towards Sanji. Bank types usually aren't that courteous.Well unless you where loaded…  
How much is in that account?  
He said a percentage of the restaurant's profits… how much of a percentage?

"Nami."

"Hu?" I'm drawn out of my thoughts

"You have to sign this too." Sanji's holding out a pen to me.

"Hu? What for?"

He smiles "Well you're my wife now. Half of everything I have is yours. This makes it all official and everything. You need to sign it so it can go in my records."

"Ah…oh…ya." I laugh "Of course."

Sanji smiles and hands me the pen.

Half of everything is mine…Heehee, wow, I had know idea Sanji had money… I really lucked out…  
I stop the pen short of the paper.  
Wait a minute.  
What had I just been thinking about?  
Treasure was more than just money and things that are shiny, money wasn't everything, you didn't need it to be happy…

"No." I say

"Hu? What's wrong Nami?"

"I don't want it." I tell Sanji "I don't want your money Sanji. I don't need it."

"But it's yours Nami. You're entitled to it. It's for me to start my family and you're my family now. You have every right to it and to decide what we do with it."

I set the pen down and smile at Sanji. "It's just not important to me."

Sanji raised and eye brow "Money's not important to you?"

"No, not so much…"

Sanji glares at me. "Who are you? What have you done to my precious Nami swan."

I laugh "Oh Sanji. I… I just… I'm happy and content and it's just something, that being with you… my outlook on life has changed. I have different priorities now. I don't want this…I don't need it... as long as I have you I'm happy." I lean over and kiss Sanji on the cheek.  
I set the pen down stand up and am about to walk away by Sanji grabs my wrist.

"Ok Saint Nami, you made your point, now come sit your pretty little butt back down here."

I sit back down.

Sanji holds up the pen. "Sign it."

"Sanji…"

Sanji smiles sweetly at me his eyes loving and understanding. "Nami that's all is really sweet of you to say. I'm happy for you; you've really grown a lot since I first met you. We've both grown." Sanji gives a sigh.

"I understand how you feel, but…" Sanji pause and starts again "Remember when I asked you about kids and you said you'd never want any…but then after we got together you changed you're mind. That you weren't planning just for yourself anymore… This is the same thing Nami. This isn't about just you or me, it's about us now, our future. From now on, we get to share just about everything…"

I smile "No fair using logic and wisdom." I mock pout.

Sanji smiles and laughs "Also to get right down to things this is more for business purposes."

"Oh?"

He laughs "Well I'm not a complete novice when it comes to finances and numbers and stuff. My mom ran the business side of the restaurant and I was always in her office, I helped her out..."  
He laughs "I remember, she'd be swamped with papers and forms on her desk and be like 'Jeez where _is _that such and such form for that one thing?' and I'd be able to fish it out for her and be like 'here it is.' ... I learned a ... then when Zeff opened Barrate it was me who sorted out the business side of things until we could get a person to do it for us…

However, in spite of all that, I'm a chef Nami first and for most. I learned from my parents, my grandfather, and my other experiences that when you run and artisan business like a restaurant or even something like an artist selling things in a gallery, the artisan needs to be free to work and create to do their best work possible, and to do that, they need a partner to run things behind the scenes."

Sanji takes my hand. "I need you to be that person Nami. Your good at it Nami. You are and forever will be my partner in crime. We'll make a good team, you and me."

This makes me laugh and blush a bit.

Sanji pick up the pen and holds it up to me with a soft gentle smile.

I snatch the pen with mock annoyance "Fine, if you're gonna beg."

Sanji laughs

I smile mischievously as I sign "You should have asked for a prenup Sanji, I could just end up clean you out."

"My Grandfather made that suggestion and I turned him down. I could really care less Nami if you robbed me blind and left me homeless on the street."

"That's what worries me Sanji, any other girl would take advantage of you."

Sanji raises an eye brow

"Well, um… you know, more so than I have… you're just so…" I gesture feeling for the word

"Trusting?"

"Gullible. I said it before Sanji and I'll say it again, you're real a chump."

He laughs "Ya I know, but I'm you're chump sweetie." He kisses me on the head

The banker takes the signed documents and looks them over. "Ok, everything seems in order. Here's this and I'll go and get the rest and put everything together for you sir." He slides something across the table and gets up to go to the back.

"What's this? I ask

"It's a bank statement for that account.  
Wanna see how much is left?"

"No that's ok." I smile and look away

"Kay." Sanji folds it and puts it in his breast pocket

About a minute goes by. "Ok gimmie."

Sanji smiles and hands over the statement.

So just how much money are we talking about here…  
I look unfold the paper and look it over.  
Oh…to begin with there was only… and after the wedding fees hotel there's… ooh… ah, hmm…

"Well…" I try not to sound disappointed

Sanji sees through it  
"So it was only one percent of the profits…and after mom died and dad left business kind of tanked…it only started making a come back the last few years…"

There wasn't that much after the wedding experiences, but it wasn't like it was hardly anything left…we couldn't live off it for long but there was a good decent amount left.

I smile at Sanji "It's not bad." I say optimistically "It's enough for a down payment on a nice little place of our own someday. In the mean time we can put in a high interest account."

Sanji smiles "Ya." He pulls me close to him and puts his arm around me.

"I love you Nami."

"I love you too Sanji."

The banker comes back with a folder and hands it to Sanji. "Here you go sir, the documents you asked for."

"Thanks." Sanji slides the folder over to me.

"What's this?"

"Copies of documents listing my assets."

"Your assets?"

He smiles "Uh hu."

I open the folder and skim through the documents.  
"You have 10 percent of the restaurant on Monte Island!"

"Keep reading."

I skim over the rest."…In which the party of the second party blah blah blah…to be raised to _15 _precent effective when the individual in question comes of age… what age is that?"

"18."

"So as of last year?"

"Yup. There's more."

I keep reading. "The individual is also entitled to clam to 50 percent should he decide to clam reasonability of the establishment. Wow, half of the restaurant… but that's only if you go back and clam it…"

"Which I fully plan on doing."

"But what about your own place? The restaurant you wanna set up smack in the middle of All Blue…"

"I can still do that…I go and take my share of the Restaurant Celest and then open my place as an extension… so I'd have half of the Monte Island restaurant…"

"On top of 100 percent of your own…" Wow that's not a bad deal.

"Yup. Its all part of my grand master plan." He smiles and starts telling me about the lay out of is master plan.

"Wow. That is some grand master plan." Sanji was right he wasn't a novice when it came to business, and what with he was planning he would need someone to help him work it all out. "You really were paying attention helping out your mom."

"Heh, it's in my genes. My dad's side of the family is all chefs and bakers; my mom's side is all business types."

I go back to look through the other documents "No way!" I laugh

"Way."

"You actually get Barrate when Zeff is gone? It's official?"

"Ya but I wouldn't hold my breath. You heard the old geezer, he's gonna live for another hundred years."

I laugh. "Ya." I flip through the rest and there's quite a bit more. "Sanji…what's all this? Stocks, bonds, mutual funds… company shares…what the? Sanji…what's all this? And what's this big number here mean?"

"Oh, that's all part of my inheritance."

"Inheritance!"

"Ever heard of Hawken International, the big financial firm?"

"Ya it's like the second largest in the world…"

"How bout Hawken Savings & Loan?"

"Sure."

"Hawken Family Bank?"

My eyes look around. I didn't pay much attention before but I notice we're in one right now. "Ya…"

"Grandfather is Natanal J. Hawken the oldest son of his three brothers who run the whole thing, my Mother's Father. Mom was an only child and adored by her family and with me being the only grandchild…"

Well that's explains why this banker guy was bending over backwards for Sanji. His grandfather was the head of a huge multinational financial conglomerate. I look back at the documents. "You have all these assets through him?"

"Oh no. Not all of that. No way. That statement covers everything under Granddad and his brothers." He leans over and flips a few pages. "This is me." He points out. "See this is all I have direct control over now… and this is what will come under my control when he dies…" he laughs "It's not like I'm gonna take over, no fucking way. One of my cousins is going to do that. He'll get ten times more than what I'll get… and rightly so being the heir."

"Ya but still Sanji, it's an multi billion beili operation here, whatever small percentage you get will still be a pretty a significant chunk…"

"Ture, but that won't be for a while… Granddad is still kinda young plus he takes care of his health really well, he'll live for a hundred years like Zeff…"

"Sanji, he could get struck by lighting tomorrow…and even if not…even without your inheritance, you're not rich now but with the Monte Restaurant and whatever place you start up on your own later you'll be set Sanji. What you get from your grandfather is just icing on the cake… don't you realize you're financially set for the rest of your life? You never have to worry about money ever again!"

"Ya I know." He says casually "How do you think I can afford to quit my job and go gallivanting off without a care to be a pirate… and by the way Nami it's 'we', _we_ don't have to worry about money, _we_ are financially set for the rest of _our_ lives."

Sanji closes the folder and kisses me on the cheek. He turns and starts discussing something with the bank guy while I sit there socked and speechless with my mouth gaping open.

As we walk out of the bank and back to the ship I'm still in a sate of disbelief.  
No way.  
No possible way… I'm dreaming.  
This all has to be a dream.  
There's no way I could be happy and content and have this wonderful guy that loves me so fully and unconditionally, whom I love just as much… I never have to worry about ever going hungry and now I never have to worry about money…  
No way… that's just not possible.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" I'm in a daze

I'm pulled out of the daze when I feel a sudden sharp pinch on my butt.

"Eep!"

Sanji laughs "I told you before Nami, you're not dreaming."

"Sanji that hurts!" Sanji gets hit it the arm.

Sanji laughs and pulls me close to him with one arm as we walk onto the Going Merry.

"We're back!" Sanji calls

"Ah! Cook san, Navigator san welcome back. I trust you had a pleasant time."

We look up at Robin looking down from us from her secret sanctuary in the crows nest.

We smile up at her "Yes it was wonderful." I tell her

Ussop peeks out from the galley "Oh hey you guys are back."

"Nami!" I'm suddenly glomped by a cute cuddle little reindeer

"Hey Chopper." I smile

By this time Zoro has woken up "Oh jezz it's the newly weds. Now its gonna be all lovey dovey with you guys around…more so than usual, just keep it to your room will ya…"

Chopper's grinning and dancing his little happy dance "Aw that's right you guys are married now. It's so sweet. I bet the wedding was great and wonderful."

I smile "Yup it sure was. We'll tell you all about it."

"Here." Sanji hands Chopper a little box "We brought you back some cake."

The little deer beams with happiness. "Yay! Cake."

"CAAAKE!" Luffy comes flying towards us.

Sanji and I take one step to the side and Luffy goes sailing by us. A moment later there's a splash.  
There's a collective grown between the rest of us.

"You gonna get him?" Zoro asks Sanji

"I got him last time! It's your turn."

"No way it's Ussop's turn."

"Well _someone_ needs to get him." I point out

The guys look at each other

"Ok." Says Sanji "Lets go."

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

Zoro lost so he had to retrieve Luffy this time.

"Wha! I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy wringing out a corner of his vest.

"How many times do we have to tell you to watch out where you launch yourself?" Sanji drops a boxed up piece of cake into Luffy's lap and lights up.

"Woohoo! Cake!"

We set out a place on deck and have tea and leftover cake while Sanji and I tell everyone about everything…um minus the sumty bedroom scene and about Sanji being loaded that is.

Then we sit and listen while everyone tells about the fun the things they did on the island and how great it was to come here.

When it gets late have dinner and tuned in for the night.

Before we left Hanajima to continue on our journey Sanji faxed letters to his grandfather. One he wrote to send to his father and one I wrote to send to Nojiko and the others back home. He faxed some of our wedding pictures to send along with the letters.

I just had to tell them everything.  
There was so much to tell Nojiko and everyone.  
They weren't going to believe this.  
I laugh to myself.

"Ho, I wish I could see the look on Nojiko's face…"

…..

"WHAT THE HELL! No Fucking way!"

"Hey Gen san…What's Nojiko so upset about?" Asks an old man

"Oh. She got a letter from Nami."

"Nami-chan really?" from a young lady

"Yup relayed all the way from the Grand Line…"

"Ah the Grand Line! So our little Na-chan made it all the way to the Grand Line." Beams a little old lady

"Ya, travling with that straw hat kid." Says Gen

"But what's Nojiko so upset about?" asks another woman

"Apparently she got married."

"Married?" from the young lady

"Yup"

"To that straw hat kid?" asks the old man

"Nah" Gen waves off "To that one blond guy…the one who kicked the shit outa Kurobi."

"Ah him." Came a collective nod

"Ooh, he was pretty cute." giggles the young woman. "Way to go Nami- chan."

"Ah, our beautiful little Na-chan, she grew up so fast." Says the old lady "To think she's off and married now. Makes ya feel old hu Gen san?"

Gen laughs "Ya, sure does."

They all laugh.

"That little! Ooooh!" Nojiko stomps over "Old maid? Who's an Old Maid? I'M STILL YOUNG! If that's little skank can find a guy crazy enough to marry her then I sure as hell can!"

The young lady giggles "Nami sure did luck out. That guy was cute, plus he was really sweet and nice. On top of that he's super strong."

"Ya and isn't he a cook too?" Asks the old man

Nojiko sits down hard on the bench and sulks "Ya." She says with bitterness "A genius world class chef apparently."

"Ooh really?" asks Gen

Nojiko gives Gen a sideways glare "You know the Restaurant Celest?"

"That super classy place on Monte Island that takes months to get a reservation at?" asks the young lady

"Ya that one. It's the guy's father's place."

"No kidding." Says Gen

"Ya and that's not the half of it. Take a look at this." Nojiko holds out the envelope the letter came in. Everyone leans in to see. "Check out the logo."

"Hawken International." says Gen

"The big financial conglomerate?" asks the old woman

"Ya, his grandfather is Natanal J. Hawken."

Gen gives a low whistle

"Gah! It's not FAIR! How the hell does Nami find a guy before me! And a catch like that! Who knew that outlandish dork was such a good prospect. It's no fair! I'm way prettier and sweeter than she is."

"Didn't you two have a bet about who was going to get married first? Asks Gen

"Ya! 1000 beli." Nojiko bitter and annoyed "Take a look at this!"

She shows them all a picture and they laugh.

Nami is standing next to Sanji in their wedding clothes in a beautiful garden. Sanji is laughing and Nami is sticking her tongue out giving the finger. Not only is she giving the finger but she's doing it in such away one can't help but to notice the big beautiful sparkling ring on the finger next her middle finger.

On the back of the picture in big black print is written:

_I WIN!  
But you can keep the money for yourself Old Maid ;P_

-Just because Nami doesn't care so much about money any more, doesn't mean she'd not gonna brag XD -

…

"Hey what's your father in law want Alex?"

"Hm?"

"The letter? It's from his firm right? What's up? Is it about the restaurant?"

"Hu? Oh? No, nothing like that James." he looks at his old friend and former apprentice "Well not really…It's more about Sanji."

"Sanji eh." The assistant head chef comes over "How is your kid? His last letter was ages ago, post marked out of Rouge Town…Heh, 'Best cook in East Blue'…I guess they made it to the Grand Line then…"

Alex nods "Ya I should think so…but first, Old Man Nate tells me he's stopped Sanji's fund effective the end of last month…"

"What!" protest's James "That fund you set up with the restaurant?"

"Ya that's the one."

"Why the hell for! It's for Sanji when he starts a family of his own…"

"Ya well…the only justifiable reason the old man should stop it is if Sanji put in to access it, and he can only access it if he was gonna get married…"

Alex's scowl turns into a smile  
James and the assistant head chef look at each other then back at Alex "Now way! Really?"

"Yup!" Alex grins "He married that cute fiery red head he told me about."

"No kidding."

Alex tosses the envelope packet on the table with Sanji's letter and pictures.

"Old Nate relayed the letter and pictures Sanji faxed him from one of his bank's branches on the Grand Line… He talks all about his grand adventures and winning over the girl he wanted to love with all his heart and never let go…"

James laughs "Haha! Nothing less from a man born with your genes."

"Damn straight." Alex grins

"Wow Alex that's really great."

Congratulations come around from everyone.

Later than night Alex framed one of Sanji and Nami's wedding pictures and is hanging on the wall in the restarant next to his own wedding picture.

He steps back and smiles.

"She's beautiful, the girl" A young woman comments

"Ya, they look good together." He nods "A nice couple."

"You can just tell how in love they are. They look so happy together."

"Ya they do." He nods "I wish them much happiness for years to come."

The young woman comes behind Alex and put her arms around his shoulders "I'm sure he'll make her as happy as you made me dear."

Alex brings his hand up and puts it on her arm. "Ya, he is our son after all…"

From across the room a young bus boy leans over to James "Hey." He whispers "Who's the owner talking to?"

"Hm? Don't you know Celest?"

"Who?"

"He's new, remember Jimmy?" Points out the assistant head chef. "They just moved here a short time ago. He doesn't know about the ghost yet."

"Ghost!" the boy becomes quite alarmed

"Don't worry kid." James claps his hand on the boy's shoulder "She's a friendly ghost and a lovely one at that."

"An Angel." Adds the other chef

James nods "That's right real live angel. She watches over the place. Alex talks with her all the time."

"R-really. Cool."

The two chefs laugh and steer the young man into the kitchen.

"A beautiful couple." Alex nods beaming at the picture of his son and his new wife. "A beautiful couple with a bright future ahead of them.

_End of Love and Life_

_

* * *

_

Yay It's finished.

Wow this story turned out way longer than I thought it was gonna be…  
It was only gonna be like 3 or 4 chapters…now its 11 chapters and 112 pages in Word…To Have Loved and Lost was only 9 chapters and 78 pages

But yay for Sanji and Nami getting married  
That's the end of that story  
Thanks for reading  
Hope you all enjoyed it :D

I may have one more stroy in this serires in mind and maybe one or to more stories affter that but  
I'm getting ready to move soon and will be starting a new job so I'll be super swamped for a while…

I'll try to get the stories out but I don't know if I can promise you anything soon.

In the mean time, tell me what you think and if you liked my story tell others to read it and leave comments too

Thanks to those of you who've left comments already, I really appreciated it…you know who you are, glomps for you X3. The good reviews really helped me keep going .

Thanks a lot :D


End file.
